The Mob Boss's Daughter
by Allusia16
Summary: (Season 2) Dawn Everdale, daughter of the Georgia crime syndicate stays with the Gerhardts while her family deal with a war. However, trouble rises in Fargo when Kansas City gangsters arrive to take over the family business. Dawn finds herself stuck between a certain red coat wearing Kitchen brother as well as the Gerhardt's silent Native American enforcer.
1. Chapter 1

1

Fargo, North Dakota. Home of the Gerhardt crime syndicate. They were what my dad called and mom and pop shop. They kept it all in the family and ruled how they saw fit. They owned the judges, the cops everyone. They are in peace times right now. I was never used to snow like this. There was so much of it. It was beautiful though and with the snow and the color of the family I was going to see, I could hide in it. Our black car was pulling past the gates of their residence. Men with guns were watching as we entered. Their large white home was coming into view and slowly my driver, Silas parked the car right before the house. They're waiting.

Otto was the head of the family. He ruled with an iron and left bodies behind and didn't even care who saw. Floyd, his wife, my godmother was beside him in a red coat. She may be old, but she was just as ruthless as she was in her youth. Dodd was standing there hands on his hips trying to give off the same authority as his father. Standing behind Floyd was middle child, Bear and in his hand a big turkey leg. Go figure. Rye the youngest was not anywhere to be found. Standing at the bottom of the porch near the side of the house was Ohanzee Dent. He looked at me with tired and cold eyes and I couldn't help but stare as we were finally in each other's presence again. Silas cut the car off and got out. His guns were in holsters around his chest which were hidden under his black leather jacket. Georgia thugs always wore black. He moved around to my side which was behind the passenger's side. He opened the door and extended his hand to me. I took it and he helped out into the cold.

"Watch your step, Miss Everdale." he said and I smiled my thanks and looked at the porch of Gerhardt's. I was shaking some and moved toward the familiar house with Silas moving to the back to get my bags. I was safe here. Once I was the first step of the porch Otto nodded and waved me up to him.

"Well come on up let me get a look at you." he said gruffly and I smiled and moved up to him and stood before him. He gave me a look over and nodded.

"Yeah, just as I remember you. You've grown quite a lot Dawn." he said sternly, but I smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you. Daddy sends his thanks and the fifty grand will be delivered every 5 months like promised for my stays here." I replied and he nodded.

"Good. Back to business." he said and moved back into the house. Dodd just walked over to me.

"I don't want no trouble from you while you stay here, got it? I got half breed watching you so you mess up and I will know." he stated.

"Dodd, stop it. Why don't you go help bring Dawn's bags in. Bear you too." Floyd commanded before coming over and hugging me. Dodd huffed and slowly moved down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." Bear said obediently.

"Don't you worry about him now. Whatever mess is going on in Georgia, your father has got it handled." I nodded slowly looking around a bit at the white ocean below me.

"You don't have any Klan here do you?" I asked nervously. Floyd took my hands and shook her head.

"No. Any one rubs you the wrong way my boys will handle them." she stated and I smiled some before hugging her again. Silas followed Dodd and Bear inside with my bags and I followed.

"Is Simone around?" I asked and Floyd walked beside me.

"No. Probably out with Rye all around town. You know the kids." she said and I nodded. To them I was still a kid, well I am twenty-five. But they hadn't seen me in years anyways. But I was never a problem to them when my dad sent me away to stay with them. My dad had a few run ins with Otto, saved his life on more than one occasion. They looked past race in order to do business. But soon business got personal.

Once I said my goodbyes to Silas, I decided to just relax in a hot shower. As the water ran over my curls, I thought to myself and wondered how long I would be here. I heard a noise coming from outside the curtain. It sounded like someone was peeing. I pulled the curtains back just enough so my face was sticking out to groan in annoyance.

"Dodd, really!" I snapped. Dodd was just sighing with relief as he relieved himself in the toilet. I looked right down watching in shock that he would just come in and urinate while I was showering.

"Hey this is my house, my rules. I do whatever I want." he said glancing at me with authority before smirking. "Like what you see?" I frowned and just swung the curtains open so he could see my entire body. He arched a brow and actually looked impressed. I cut the water off and wrapped my towel around my body.

"Please all this chocolate would melt your dick off." I said sharply and he looked almost stunned at my words before I just walked out of the bathroom. I passed a few men who stared at me in awe before moving into my room. I shut the door and just paced around in annoyance. God would I get no privacy here? The room was nice and comfy at least. I had a large bed and a walk-in closet. I had two dressers and all my clothes fit in their rightful spots. As I walked past the window I noticed the snow falling on the ground. The land was surrounded by trees as well. I wondered what was out there. I noticed someone leaving the shrouded forest and I leaned forward and noticed Ohanzee, well Hanzee as everyone called him. He was carrying a white rabbit, dead in his hand. I was tense at the thought of him breaking a rabbits neck without much effort. I looked down at the thought of the Native American. Dodd treats him so badly, and I never understood why.

As my brother would say "he's white, they don't need a reason to treat others bad they can just do it". I looked back up to see him staring up at me from below and I wasn't even surprised as he watched me. I wondered if he would talk to me today?

Dinner was served and I didn't expect anyone to want me to join, a colored girl at their table. But Floyd wouldn't want it any other way. Rye and Simone came over and I hugged them both and everyone chatted about business. I just remained quiet not wanting any of my business to become a subject of discussion.

"So Dawn, you want to come party with us this week?" Simone asked with a wink. "You haven't grown into a square have ya?"

"You ain't going out any this week. You need to be in this house at 9." Dodd demanded glaring at her and then at me. "And you ain't going to be driving her around any to get drugs or weed or whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't dare." I said innocently before seeing Simone smirk at me. I winked at her and Dodd just glared.

"Hey! Don't think you can undermine me in front of MY family!" he snapped.

"Oh Dodd hush. We don't talk like that to our guests." Otto snapped and Dodd just glared and looked away. I smirked and glanced at Bear and Rye to see them hiding their snickers. That night, I just lied in my new bed wondering what was to become of me here. What possible happiness could I get here? I heard the door knob jiggling slowly and I looked over my shoulder and sat up slowly. The door slowly opened and I was met with darkness before that darkness took form. I inhaled quietly seeing Hanzee silently enter the room. He was truly a spy for the Gerhardt's, able to come and go as he pleases and no one would even know he was here. He closed the door quietly and I could see his bare chest in moon's rays and as he neared me, I began to see more of him. I sat up more and stared at him now as he just stood beside the head of the bed.

"You don't have to do this-"

"Don't." he said lowly shaking his head slowly. He leaned over and my eyes never left his until he took hold of my gown and began to pull it over my head. I raised my arms and let him remove the light fitted fabric. He leaned over more and began to crawl over me and I lied flat on my back letting his face sink into my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I panted gently feeling Hanzee's hot tongue licking long lines from the bottom of my entrance and all the way to my clit. I bit my tongue a bit before letting out a strained moan.

"Shh." He says before continuing to suck on my clit which made fire ignite inside me. I can feel my juices pouring from my throbbing entrance only to have it lapped up by his thick tongue. I whimpered gently feeling the pleasure start to grow even faster.

"Don't." I whisper and he grips my legs keeping them apart. He knows I'm at the edge when I whisper to stop and he sucks harder on my clit causing the pleasure to burst inside me and I cover my mouth quickly as a low moan escapes me. I hadn't felt such an orgasm in a long time. He wastes no time as he crawls up my body and dominates my mouth. His tongue slips right into my mouth dripping my juices down my throat. His body is like stone. For a slim man he was pure muscle. He looked down at me and I admired his cool features, his eyes always so dead almost. I wondered if he wanted to have life fill them one day. His hips dig into my legs, separating them so he is between them. He pushes into me slowly and steadily. I exhale at the hard shaft that stretches me.

He would always take me in the night when everyone was asleep. His thrusts were silent, but strong and firm and I bite my lip to stifle any moans that escape me. His fists are on either side of my body trapping me inside. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lets me. He then moves faster and harder causing the fire to burn inside me again. He made me feel so good. He was my first after all.

" _Look at us, the red man and black woman at the feet of the white man."_

That was one of the first words spoken from me to him when I first met him. I think that was really when he began watching me. Some days he would thrust hard and violently into me, maybe trying to fuck his years of the war into me. On nights like this, when we hadn't seen each other for months on end, he was silent. Well he was always silent except for the occasional grunts and moans from him. I whimpered out holding on to his shoulders. He thrusts into me hard and a small burst of pain shoots into me.

"Ah." I whimper at the pain and he slows down just a bit before capturing my lips again as if apologizing. He keeps his thrusting in long strokes and my head falls back and I can feel it all hitting me again. My eyes rolls flutter close and he knows this so he starts to thrust faster and harder again. He plants his face into my neck grinding faster and faster before we both shake violently as our orgasms hit us both. I pant heavily already exhausted from the day in general. Hanzee's head rests against my own for a second, his breath hitting my lips and eventually he rolls off me. I pass out not really concerning myself with what happens the next day.

Day comes quick and I am met with the ceiling. I turn to my right and see an empty spot. But of course, what would Dodd and the others think? I'm sure I was off limits to all the men here. But that didn't stop them from occasionally being flirtatious when their bosses weren't around. I sat up and just looked under the blankets. Naked as the day I was born. I knew this wouldn't mean anything. After he took my virginity, he didn't say anything to me the next day or the day after. He kept it formal and didn't say much about that night. I should have known better, my mother warned me that most guys wanted one thing mostly in this day and age. I sighed with disappointment more so at myself. It was like this all the time when he would come to me, and yet I liked him. I was drawn to the fact that he was like me, someone different and looked down upon.

I got up and took a shower. I could still smell his musk on me. I entered the kitchen and was met with the cook smiling and motioning for me to sit. She brought me a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and half an orange. I smiled and sat down and ate wondering where everyone was. I got my answer when I saw Dodd and Bear coming downstairs. Of course, Hanzee was behind them. I was used to him that I didn't feel uncomfortable in his presence.

"Going to collect we'll be back." Dodd said placing his coat on and looking at me. He then moved over to me pointing in my face. "My daughter comes around and asks you for a ride you are not giving her one." I looked at his gloved finger before looking up at him with attitude in my eyes.

"With what car?" I asked staring at him as if he were a complete idiot. His eyes flared.

"Don't get uppity with me." he snapped.

"Come on let's go already. Pa's expecting us back soon." Bear said and Dodd shot him a glare but he wasn't intimidated by it. Hanzee gave a quiet smile looking away to hide it. Dodd just puffed his chest out as if wanting to look real big before marching out the kitchen. I just smirked and picked up a piece of bacon to eat.

"See ya, Dawn." Bear chides before leaving out the kitchen. Hanzee followed, but slowly and I can imagine he may or may not want me to say anything.

"We never talked about this." I said and he paused in the door way but didn't turn. I shrugged. "Are you going to just act like there's nothing between us?"

"Yes, cause there isn't." he said coldly before walking on. My chest was tight with anger but I saw this coming. I knew he would say something like that. But it still didn't it hurt any less. The food is delicious and it manages to bring my mood up a bit. Later on, I was informed that my mom was on the phone and we spoke.

"How are things there?" she asked. Abigale Everdale was known by many in Savannah as a bad bitch. She was not afraid to fight her own battle and stand up for her family. But if she was ever threatened, war was the outcome.

"It's fine. Otto is taking care of me." I said.

"Good. For what we are paying him, he should." she stated. I nodded then wondered why. She couldn't see me.

"How are things down there?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry. We are holding our own. A little difficult when the cops aren't doing much to help. But when did we ever need cops for help?" she asked. I smiled gently.

"Never." I replied.

"Oh, I miss you every day that you are from me. But soon when we are back in peace times, you can come home." she said. I closed my eyes softly at his words.

"Just… you and Dad watch each other's backs. I don't know what I would do if something happens to you all." I said.

"Of course, honey. We Everdale's are strong and no cowards in white sheets will ever scare our family again." she said strongly and I just nodded once more.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'll call you soon. I love you." she said. I smiled gently at her words.

"Love you. Bye." I said and hung up the phone and just placed my hands on my face. War was waged when fourteen-year-old Harold Drummer Jr., son of Harold Drummer Sr., enforcer and right-hand man of my father, was found lynched in a tree out in the woods of Savannah. A note was left in his throat saying the Everdale's were next. I inhaled slowly and shook my head. Do you know what it's like to be treated this way?

I wasn't really in the mood for going out today. I just wanted to watch the snow fall and it was beautiful. I remained seated on the couch for most of the day. I heard Floyd and Otto talking business in the kitchen and Dodd and Bear joined them. I wasn't family and knew I wouldn't really be allowed in. However, a sudden thud and scream alerted me. It was Floyd. Everything moved in slow motion as I ran from the living room and down the hall. The kitchen was on the other side of the stair case which was in front of the front door. As I neared the end of the hall, the door flew open and Hanzee was running in and we both met each other with concerned faces and ran toward the kitchen. We both paused as we saw Floyd crouched on Ott who was on the ground spasming.

"OTTO! OTTO!" she screamed.

"Call a god damn doctor!" Dodd shouts. Everything is happening so fast. I turn and run back into the living room and dialed 9-1-1. Whatever was wrong with Otto, I knew this would start a chain of unspeakable events.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I sat on the rocking bench outside with my fingers curled together. Right now, the family needed to be together. There was talk of a stroke. Paramedics have come and taken Otto to the hospital two days ago. I was told to stay behind each time the family went to the hospital. Their goons remained here and Hanzee was on the side of the house drinking from the hose. I wondered what this meant now. If the head of the Gerhardt's has been severely weakened, this could mean a whole lot of trouble in the future. What if another gang decided to step in?

"Whatever it is you're thinking… don't." Hanzee says walking up on the porch and I wanted to frown at him but I just didn't have the strength. I got up quickly as he reached the top step.

"I don't want to hear from you. Stick to what you're good at, being quiet." I snapped and headed back into the house. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed he was following me.

"Lose the attitude. When they return you're going to be on your best behavior." he said. I was headed to my room, when he grabbed my forearm and spun me to face him. "And don't tell your parents what's happened. They shouldn't be worried by all this… you'll be taken care of." His usual scowl was on his face and I just wanted to see something else, another emotion that showed he cared about something- anything. I just nodded slowly and he released me.

"Is the maid around, I'm starving." I said and he looked around us for a second before suddenly pulling out his knife.

"You like rabbit?" he asked suddenly. I blinked quickly taken back by the question.

"I am down for trying new things." I said and he just turned and left out the house. Was he really going to kill a rabbit for me? I wouldn't get an answer for that as the Gerhardts returned but without Otto. Everyone began separating into their own directions. Dodd looked at me.

"Where's half breed, he's supposed to be watching ya." he stated, his tone low, almost soft.

"He just went hunting." I said. I wanted to ask what was happening, but as I opened my mouth he just walked right past me. I sighed feeling like an outsider almost, but Floyd approached me and sighed.

"They said he can come home tomorrow. We'll watch him for a few days and then a doctor will come and see what the final say is." she said gently and I nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry." I said sadly and she nodded.

"We're strong. And he will get better. So don't you worry. You are still perfectly safe with us." she said lightly placing her hand on my cheek. I leaned in to it and nodded gently.

"Of course." I replied. She nodded and moved up stairs most likely to her room. I looked down and wondered what I should do. About an hour later, Simone came over. After arguing with her dad, she burst into my room.

"Hey want to get out of here? It seems everyone's in a pissy mood on acocnt of granpa and we're just gonna get the abuse of it all." She said her face red from anger. Actually, that didn't sound all too bad.

"You driving?" I asked and she smirked.

"Oh yeah." she said pulling out her keys. I sat up from my bed and nodded.

"Let's go." I said and she smiled with utter excitement before moving out the room with more pep in her step. We left the house quickly and moved over to her car. I got in the passenger side and she, the driver's side. We took off down the road. As we drove toward the gates, I noticed Hanzee was leaving the forest with two dead rabbits in his hand. We made eye contact as the car drove by. I'm sure he didn't care if I skipped out on the rabbit meal he was going to so delicately prepare for me.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Simone smirked.

"There's this hip young bar downtown for people our age. Really groovy." she said. And it was. The sun was just going down and the building was a square building with bright lights. We danced and drank a little. Simone did some coke, and I just chaperoned I guess. I had to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble or else Dodd would definitely kill me.

It was about 2 am before she and I got home. We passed out at the booths and she was way more out of it then I was. So I took her keys, drove us home, and helped her get into the bed. Once she was cozy in the blankets, I decided to get in the shower then pass out myself. Lord knows the sleep wasn't long lived, because my door was kicked open. I covered my ears and looked over my shoulder to see an angry Dodd standing there.

"Get up." he commanded angrily and I slowly stood up not even comprehending that I was naked. That's right, I lotioned up and passed right back out. I stood before him stretching and yawning.

"What?" I snapped and he took hold of my arm firmly.

"Where did you two go last night and no lies." he said. I groaned some.

"Let go." I demanded and luckily he did but not before giving me a sharp look.

"What'd you say to me?" he asked. I sighed feeling he was emotional from his father being in the hospital.

"Everyone was upset yesterday. Simone just wanted to get out for some air. We just went into town and danced. I was watching her." I said and he just shook his head.

"God you girls and your emotions." he said bitterly shaking his head and I began to become more alert and angrier as well. "I ask god for a boy and he gives me four fucking girls." I walked right up to him, my breasts pushing right into him. His eyes looked down immediately not expecting that. I gripped his crotch and he growled and took my shoulders spinning me into the nearest wall, his body pushed into mine.

"Newsflash, we're all sperm that came from a man's sack. YOU gave you wife four girls not her." I said angrily. Dodd was huffing and puffing, one hand itching to grab his gun. I noticed his crotch was pressed in between my legs and he just frowned harder.

"You don't know shit." he spat.

"Because boys are smarter than girls?" I said innocently. A throat cleared itself and we both looked at the door to see Hanzee standing there.

"Your mother wants to talk to you." he said coolly and Dodd just looked at me slowly.

"So what do you think my chances would be to put a little boy in you?" he asked and I sneered.

"Only way to really find out." I said and he scoffed before we both released each other and he walked from the room passing Hanzee. He slowly looked at me and I just looked back at him.

"What?" I asked innocently and I noticed his jaws clenched.

"Get dressed. Follow me." Was all he replied, voice shaking some. I sighed and nodded closing the door in his face.

Normal POV

The Kitchen brothers moved about the snow quietly. As instructed, they were scoping out the Gerhardt home counting how many men were present and taking in a lay of the land before their meeting with Floyd Gerhard. Gale and Wayne were both violent men, always focused, always ready to cause pain and fear if needed. They were in stealth mode, even though they were casually walking about the forest. They had good memory and knew what paths could be taken in case they needed to sneak up on their new enemy. Gale could have sworn he heard a faint noise coming from his left. He looked at Wayne and his twin looked back. He motioned his head to the left and Wayne just nodded.

"Ten minutes. We meet back here." he said. Gale nodded and moved off on his own. He walked slowly and evenly toward the faint sounds, slowly pulling out his large hunting knife. He had slit many throats and stabbed many people with this blade. He even had his named carved into the handle. He moved quietly toward the sound staying close to the trees in case he had to hide behind it, and luckily there was a tree big enough to hide his tall body. At first glance, Gale immediately hid pressing his back to the bark. Even though it was a glimpse, he still wasn't sure what he was seeing. No, he knew what he was seeing as well as the pants and moans he was hearing. He looked down and took a breath before quietly looking back around the tree. He was far enough to see, and he was pretty sure the two people ahead of him couldn't see him.

When he peaked back around eyes hardened on the sight. Two people were definitely fucking in the woods. It was some scrawny Indian who had a black woman tied to a tree by her hands with a belt. Both their pants were at their ankles and Gale was fascinated by the sight. Sure he had seen white women fucking other white men and women, but to see a real Indian drilling a black girl, it was quite a new sight for the older Kitchen brother. The girl had long curly hair that was wild and unkept and she had on a tank and jacket that was unzipped. Her tank was pushed up and her plump breasts were exposed to the cool elements. Gale focused on what he could see of her face. She was lighter than Mike Milligan, one of the enforcers Gale was in charge of, almost a milk chocolate tone. She was leaned in toward the tree, with the Indian thrusting hard and wild into her. He even raised her left leg. He had complete control over her.

Gale's jaw tightened as he studied the two. The woman struggled against the belt that held her as if she was a prisoner, but the moans that escaped her lips told another story. She was enjoying it. The Indian leaned in to her biting down on her ear and also massaging her seemingly supple breasts. Not only was he secretly enjoying the show, he felt his pants suddenly tighten up. His body definitely agreed with the thoughts in his mind. Gale never openly admitted it, but he always wanted to fuck a black woman. They were different in Kansas City. They were exotic and forbidden to be seen with by his people. They had a fire in them that had built up from generations of oppression. But still the thought excited him. Yes, he was married, but his marriage was out of convenience. He didn't even love his wife, hardly saw her if he had the choice. He turned and silently left needing to somehow get rid of the hard on in his pants. He had to think quick, he didn't want to come back to his brother and have to explain himself. After numerous thoughts of elderly sick people, his hard on died. Since they were just far enough from the Gerhardt's home, he deduced that they were connected to the family. He was told the oldest, Dodd Gerhardt had an Indian pet dog. It had to be that Indian. Once he met up with his brother, the two decided to leave and head back to the hotel they shared. But Gale did have a side mission to his main mission. He was going to sleep with a black woman and not just any black woman, he wanted THAT black woman. Maybe Milligan's inside girl, Simone Gerhardt, would be that bridge to leading them together.

Dawn's POV

Hanzee released me from the tree and we were walking back, fully dressed, to the house.

"You want to tell me what all that was about with you and Dodd?" he asked lowly. I shook my head.

"No." I merely replied. He didn't get to ask questions about anything that involved me. As we made it to the front porch, Bear was just coming out.

"Hey you seen Rye anywhere?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I haven't." I replied. He nodded curiously before moving back into the house himself.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I walked inside the house and passed the spare room on the side where it was simply a nice area with a couch and book shelf and other little knickknacks. I remembered coming here when I was a child and spying on Otto and his friends as they spoke.

" _Hey get that little jungle bunny out of here!"_ one of his friends snapped angrily at me.

" _Hey, you keep a soft tone around my guest. She is to be treated like one of my kids, that goes to all you bastards!"_ He demanded.

I smiled at the empty space. Otto may have had his prejudices, but he knew a respectable man, like my father, when he saw one. It saddened me to see him not here. I bet the hospital was swarming with Gerhardt men. I hear Bear's heavy footsteps coming up behind me and I glance at him as he stops beside me. His hands are deep in his pockets and he sighed.

"He'll pull through. I know he will." he said and I nodded.

"Of course he will… he's a Gerhardt." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah he is. We'll be bringing him home tomorrow." he said and I nodded.

"Yes. I know I probably shouldn't tell my father with everything he is dealing with, but they are good friends. He has a right to know." I said before shaking my head. "But right now, I don't want to ignite any fires, so I'll keep it to myself." He hummed and nodded in agreement.

"We been watching your back since you came here. Dad or no Dad, we're going to protect you." he said. With the right amount of money. I nodded looking back at the space before suddenly feeling Bear's head rest on my shoulder and he sighed heavily. I could tell this was his own way of venting his emotions. I glanced at him before gently lying my head over his and raising my hand to gently scratch his beard. I knew he would like that and we both gave warm smiles to the empty room. It was like this the entire day, especially now that Dodd demanded I stay in the house and not leave. He wanted everyone at home relaxing and waiting for Otto to come home tomorrow.

I decided to take a walk outside. I wore blue jeans and a long white bell sleeve shirt with a navy-blue coat over it. My hair was pinned back and soaked with olive oil. I let myself wander out to the woods, but of course not too deep. There wasn't too much snow out which I was happy for.

"What are you doing out here?" I pause and close my eyes and turn to see Hanzee standing there with his hands in his coat pocket.

"Minding my own business." I said and he gave a tired glare and I just turned from him. "What are you doing out here? Why is it that everywhere I turn you're there?"

"I was put in charge of you." He replied and I could hear his footsteps approaching. I shook my head.

"Everyone is put in charge of me, that's what my father is paying you." I said before looking down some, eyes softening at my own words. "But not you." Now I turned to see him right there before me, still serious. Always serious. I shook my head.

"I don't get you. Why do you let these people treat you like less of a human being… you're a soldier?" I said and he stared at me for a moment, eyes unreadable. He looked forward now.

"You don't bite the hand that feeds you." he said.

"But you feed yourself." I pressed before looking down. "They took you in when you were young, I heard."

"The world has no place for a soldier, just a killer." he said and I looked him over some. I crossed my arms.

"You could always come to Georgia with me, work with my father. At least there you'll be appreciated. Everyone who isn't white has suffered in the big ol' USA." I replied and he glanced at me quickly before looking ahead. We just stared at the mouth of the giant forest.

"My place is here." he said coldly. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I refrained. I didn't want to do anything that would make him lose interest in speaking with me.

"Are you even happy here?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me.

"Don't I look happy?" he asked and I almost smirked.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I asked.

"Depends, did you find it funny?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Kinda." I said casually before sighing some.

"Some guys from Kansas City are coming in in a few days to speak with Mrs. Gerhardt. I want you to stay close." he said. I knew some people from Kansas City. They did business with my father. I looked him over.

"I know you're trying to be professional, but you should use words that don't sound so emotional. I am a woman I could take it the wrong way and think you may actually care about my well-being." I said. He looked back at me and we stared at each other for a moment before he motioned me back in the direction of the house. Now I rolled my eyes and walked back toward the house.

The next morning, was the same, just now with Otto in bed. Things seemed topsy turvy for a few days until the day finally came the doctor was coming to visit. I was riding one of the horses around enjoying the cool air. I was in black boots, blue jeans, a low v-neck red blouse with a black jacket over it. My hair was in three French braids that were tied at the middle leaving the rest to hang down. Some of the men were instructing on how to not lose control of the horse and to make sure I was calm so he would be calm. He was a beautiful speckled horse.

A grey car was driving toward the gates. It was unlike any car I had seen around here. One of the men took it upon himself to slow the horse and help me off it.

"Ms. Everdale, I can take the horse for you if you'd like." he said. I smiled politely at him.

"It's alright Mr. Finch. I'll go put him back in his pin like you showed me." I said with a smile. He smiled.

"Good girl." he said and I smiled and pulled the horse and the two of us began to walk on the side of the rode toward the barn. The horse seemed spooked by the passing car. I was close enough to see a glimpse of the driver inside. He's an older white man wearing a red jacket and a round black hat. He stares right up at me as he passes and I blink at the firm gaze he gives me. I stopped with the horse and shushed him trying to calm him. I rubbed his snout and he butted my head gently and I smiled and kept walking on. The car stopped a few feet ahead of me and men began to exit the car. First were two men in the front, one in the red jacket and the other, a matching black jacket and hat. Twins. A black man with an afro and pale grey jacket and black exited behind the man in red who immediately looked at me. The twin with the black jacket opened the back door on his side to a taller curly haired man. The twin in the red jacket just stared at me as I passed with the horse. I kept a safe distance even though all of them looked me in the face.

"Everdale?" I heard a grizzly voice say and I paused dead in my tracks and turn around making eye contact with the tall mustached man.

"Do I know you?" I asked carefully and he looked me over.

"You wouldn't happen to be Dawn Everdale from the Georgia Everdale's, would you?" he asked and now his voice was starting to sound familiar.

"Maybe." I replied. The two twins looked at each other with an arched brow before looking at me. The man opened his arms with a smile.

"Joe Bulo. I met your father a few years back to talk about business. I met you coming in the house with your mother and aunts from shopping!" he said with delight in his tone which seemed to take the three other men with him off guard. But I did remember him. Kansas City wanted an alliance with my father. I grinned and took a few steps toward him which made the twin in the black coat step forward with caution.

"Yes. I do remember you now." I said and he grinned holding his hand out which I took. He then kissed the top of my palm and hummed with delight.

"Hands are still as smooth as I remember." he complimented. I chuckled

"As are your words, still smooth enough to impress me and almost my father." I said with a grin, showing I had some bite to me. Joe nodded.

"Of course. Well we must chat while I am in town. But on to business. Feel free to get to know the twins. Wayne and Gale can be quite the talkers." he said before turning and nodding at the black man on the other side before the two moved toward the house. I watched him leave wondering how this would affect me as well. Now it was just the twins and I noticed them giving me staring at me now with mild intimidating stares. I should have been used to large men and their scary stares, but I was still nervous. Ollie Stein approached me now placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get that horse back in his pin ma'am." he said and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course." I replied and he moved close to me and walked me to the pin. I noticed Dodd and Hanzee with some guy in a chair crying about something. They ignored me and I ignored them. Hanzee gave me a look and I winked at him trying to just throw him off. He looked away pulled out a knife before suddenly cutting off the man's ear. He yelled out in pain and I gasped at the sudden action. Dodd smirked at me watching my discomfort. I just shook my head and stormed out and slammed the barn door behind me.

"You animals!" I shouted before turning and shaking my head and looking up to see the twins staring right at me still with hard gaze. God I needed to get out of here. I just turned and walked toward the side of the house with Bear. I knew I wouldn't be allowed in with these guys talking to Floyd. So all I could do was wait and chat with whoever was around. I sat with Bear watching him sharpen his axe. I glanced back over at the car where the twins were. On occasion I noticed the red-coat wearing twin, Gale glancing over at me and looking away with disinterest whenever I caught his stare.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Normal POV

"Stop it." Wayne said lowly and Gale looked his brother up and down before shrugging his face asking "what". Wayne gave him a look. "You know what."

"What?" Gale finally asked annoyed. His twin motioned toward the barn where the girl sat talking with the large animal of a man.

"She's Georgia mob. Whatever it is you're thinking about doing, don't." he said.

"What do you think I am going to do?" Gale pressed as the two were standing close enough that they could speak lowly without much issue. Wayne just stared at Gale hard and Gale gave the same stare back. After ten long seconds of silent stares, Gale gave in. "Don't act like you've never thought about it."

"Of course, I have, but that's just not something we do." he said.

"Why not?" Gale asked shaking his head. Wayne stumbled on his words before sighing and looking around.

"This is our job, our lifeblood. We grew up in the streets fighting her kind. I'm just looking out for you brother. We know nothing about her, except where she comes from. If you're that miserable being married just get a divorce." he said and Gale leaned back some looking down pondering his words. Yes, the mob life was their life. But she was also in the mob life making her still in the same world as him. Gale glanced over his shoulder some at the girl who seemed to be charming the big guy because they were both smiling. He bet she was able to charm all the men around here. She looked to be in her early 20s. Even though he was starting to age into his early 30s, having turned 29 last year, he was pretty sure she was into older men. The Indian who was splitting her open was no young fella. She glanced his way and he just turned from her. He wanted to take his brother's words into account, but Gale knew if he gave his brother the same advice about a woman, he wouldn't listen. They were enforcers, when they weren't on the clock they did what the pleased.

Her being this forbidden made him want to do everything he could with her in the amount of time they would soon have together. He would see to it. But first he wanted to know her name.

Dawn's POV

"So when are you going to get married again?" I asked sitting on a tall cut log. Bear shook his head.

"There's a lot to dating before marriage. Ain't you got a man back home?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Hard to date when your family is in the mob. No one wants to take a chance. I wouldn't blame though it's a difficult life." I said and he nodded and looked at me with a smile.

"One day you'll meet a man who says "fuck family, I want you for you". That's what separates the men from the boys." he says and I nod at his words.

"But we are not talking about me. We are talking about you. You can't be single forever." I said.

"Says who?" he asked sharpening more blades on the stone wheel. I shrugged.

"Say the law of the land. Don't you miss having a girl to come home to, a girl who you can wrap your arms around and dance with to the music playing on the radio?" I asked standing up and holding myself swaying my hips as if dancing. Bear glanced up and watched me as I hummed to myself and twirled and stopped in front of him.

"Don't you miss a warm body to miss your warm body?" I asked tilting my head. He smiled gently at me chuckling some.

"When you're older and have married and have had kids, then you will understand the challenges of relationships especially in your position. You're an untouched princess." he said and I shook my head.

"No. If my father found out the kind of men I am interested in, he would be very disappointed in me." I said and he tilted his head and shrugged.

"There ain't much you can do to ever disappoint your pa." he said and I looked down at him moving closer to him.

"Thanks." I said gently before noticing Charlie approaching. I moved out of the way so Bear could see him. Charlie gave a shy smile my way before looking at his dad.

"Hey Dawn." he said.

"Hi Charlie." I reply.

"You finish your chores?" Bear asked a bit loudly bringing the attention back to him.

"Yes, sir. Been helping Grandma with the bank. She sent me out to get you, she wants us all together up in the house. Dawn you too." he said. I was stunned by his words.

"Me?" I asked and looked at Bear who exhaled through his nose.

"Dodd's inside." he motioned toward the barn.

"I'll go get him." I said.

"No it's okay I'll get him." Charlie said and moved toward the barn. I smiled at Bear.

"You and Kathy did right by him." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah. Just hopes he continues to go to school. I want him to get a good education." he said. I nodded.

"Of course." I said and turned and moved toward the barn waiting a few feet away from it. Bear got up and followed his son. I just waited for them as I knew Floyd would want us all together. A burst of wind hit me and I tensed up holding myself some and rubbing my shoulders quickly. God this weather. I glanced over at the twins, Gale and Wayne, and noticed them talking amongst themselves before catching my eyes. I turn away and noticed Hanzee leading Dodd and the others behind him. As they approached me, Dodd glanced over at the twins, a thick cigar in his mouth. He flicks it right between the twins making them glare some and tense. Gale's hands which were in his coat pockets slowly slid out of them revealing his fists at such disrespect. Dodd just glared in reply, asserting his own dominance. So immature. Hanzee catches my stare and just reached out grabbing my shoulder and turning me in the direction of the house. I join in the walk toward the house. As we were walking toward the steps, Joe and the other man was coming out. Joe smiled and bowed his head at me.

Immediately Hanzee moved me to the other side of him and kept a firm arm around my shoulder as he guided me inside. I was taken completely off guard by this. Setting aside my feelings, I knew he was just trying to keep me out of sight from the goons. That was all. I thought nothing of it. I looked over my shoulder the four men before entering the house. Once inside, he moved from me and I began to follow them into the kitchen.

"Hey where'd you think you're going?" Dodd asked. I looked him over.

"Grandma wants her to join too." Charlie spoke up. I gave Dodd a smug look before entering the kitchen to see Simone sitting on the counter. I stood close to the sink.

"Who were those goons?" Dodd asked. Floyd sighed.

"Kansas City. Wanted to buy us out." She replied and gave me a look.

"Your father have dealings with Kansas City?" she asked and I shook my head.

"They came a few years back offering to join forces. My father wasn't interested… said they bored him." I replied. Dodd scoffed.

"And how would you know all the decisions your father makes?" he asks. I glared at him.

"I am invited to meetings, I have proven myself." I said and Dodd rolled his eyes and removed his coat looking at Floyd.

"I should have been there." he said.

"Geez. Dad don't be such a baby." Simone teased.

"Shut up." Dodd demanded handing his stuff to Hanzee which I just watched and tilted my head at him as he was treated once more like a nobody. "She shouldn't be in here."

Floyd was wiping down the bar when she looked at her oldest.

"She's old enough. I told her to stay, her and Dawn." she defended.

"They're girls." he said his back to us. Bear just stood by the sink drinking Half and Half in silence.

"And girls grow up to be women and change boys diapers." she said before glancing at me. "Dawn, in your home, when are you seen as a woman?" I glanced over at Dodd, but I was really wanting to look at Hanzee.

"When a man helps you draw first blood." I replied coolly and Floyd flexed her eyes.

"Kill or hymen?" she asked. Hanzee raises his head now as if interested in my answer.

"Both." I said looking at her with respect. She nodded and then looked at Bear.

"Where's your little brother?" she asked.

"Rye? Haven't seen em." He replied taking a bite of a piece of bread from the table.

"Who knows with that kid probably neck deep in some pussy." Dodd replied and Floyd dropped the silverwear into the sink and turned to him with a glare. Dodd looked down. "With a girl you know."

"What's the offer?" Bear asked but Floyd was already looking at Simone.

"He talks to you. Where is he?" Floyd asked with annoyance. Simone was filing her nails when she looked at her grandma.

"Said he had things to do. Out of town saw him yesterday." she said and Floyd shook her head.

"What things?" she pressed.

"What's the offer?" Bear pressed himself. Floyd shook her head.

"The world's becoming more corporate. This was their pitch to me and in this new world there's no place for family business." she explained and Dodd nodded.

"So a war then." he said and I looked at Hanzee who was just looking down as if keeping himself out of the conversation until he was acknowledged.

"They're offering to buy the whole operation and pay us to run it. There will be little change on the ground. We could make more money but instead of running it we report to them." she explained.

"Floyd, I don't understand why I am here for this, this sounds like something you all need to discuss." I said. Hanzee now looked up bringing himself back into the conversation.

"Agreed." Dodd said and Floyd raised her hand at him and looked at me.

"I'm not asking for any explicit details about your family's operation, Dawn. I just want to know, when your father denied Kansas City, was there any back lash?" she asked. I looked at her and down some thinking about it.

"No. My father's allies couldn't be swayed by them either. They left us alone. But things could be very differently. They may not be so willing to take no for an answer since they have been denied before." I said.

"As new boss, I say we tell these Kansas City fronses to go to hell in the fast lane." he said.

"Now hold on." Bear said raising his hand.

"What you think it should be you?" Dodd asked, his tone already showing aggression from a possible challenge.

"No stupid, Mom." he said. I had heard enough.

"Floyd, may I go I need some air." I said and Floyd looked at me.

"Of course dear. You have your own problems to worry about. Thank you for your insight. You going into town?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I will not be gone long. If it's okay I want to go alone." I said. She already looked worried and I could tell she was against it but she nodded.

"Don't be gone long." she said and I nodded and left the living room and moved to my room preparing to change and go out.

"Hey, Dawn." Simone called out and I looked at her.

"Hm?" I asked before she stopped before me and smirked.

"It's stressful around here… let's go get fucked." she said with a smirk.

Normal POV

Meanwhile as Gale drove he listened carefully to his bosses behind him.

"So the girl," Mike started, "can we use her?" Joe looked forward.

"Maybe, first we need to know why she's here. Lucius Everdale wouldn't send his only daughter this far from Georgia if it wasn't for a problem."

"What do we know about them?" Mike asked.

"Lucius's father, George Everdale, owned an antique store filled with African artifacts. His store was in the heart of a black neighborhood in Savannah so he was shrouded in black businesses. He ran his drugs and other items through the shop and when he passed he handed it down to Lucius. Now they own numerous trucking companies and are secret shareholders of big corporate business. I did read about a current lynching that happened a few weeks back in Savannah. Klan of course. So that may be the reason why daddy sent his only girl here for protection." he explained. Mike's eyes were cold as he listened.

"Maybe we can use her against Georgia to get them on our side." he said. The Kitchen twins were silent as they listened. Wayne glanced at Gale gauging his reaction which he had none. But in his mind he only had a certain amount of time until the Everdale girl had to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Dawn's POV

I let Simone straighten my hair and I was amazed at how long it was. About 23 inches.

"Oh wow, I look like one of those Egyptians." I said and she grinned in the mirror placing her hands on my shoulder and placed her cheek beside mine.

"You're a total babe." she said with a smile. There was a knock on the door and we looked over to see Hanzee standing in the door way.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." he said lowly. Simone rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Fine." she said before smiling at me and leaving my room. I stood up slowly unplugging the iron not realizing Hanzee was still there.

"Nice hair." he said lowly and I looked at him, the usual straight face.

"Thank you, Mr. Dent." I said attempting to keep things as professional as possible. I was sure that's what he wanted anyways. He suddenly closes the door catching me off guard. He locks the door quickly and storms up to me and my eyes widen as he grips my face and smashes his lips on to me. I gasp feeling cool thin lips dominating mine.

"I won't allow you to act this way toward me." he said huskily. I didn't even realize he had unbuttoned my pants and pushed me back onto my bed. I was entirely caught off guard. He quickly pulled his belt off and slid his pants down. I stumbled over my words obviously not given enough time to think. Hanzee yanks my pants and panties down before mounting me on the bed. I gasp as his face is inches from mine. His eyes are their usual blankness but I can imagine lust filling them. He thrusts up inside me and I whimper at the sudden stretch inside me. He grunts in response and starts thrusting.

"You don't get to treat me the way everyone else does," he pants lowly holding my right leg out so he had all access to me, "I won't allow it. Everyone else has their mess to deal with, but you… you're mine." I moan out feeling his cock grinding deep inside me and my fingers gripped the sheets.

"Someone will come." I whisper in a mixture of moans and pants, and he keeps thrusting.

"I don't care." He pants burying his face in my neck, I feel his teeth sink into my neck. His words alone threw me for a loop and my walls are ringing and throbbing and he keeps thrusting harder and faster. I bite my lip trying to keep myself quiet. But it's like he won't allow it and he speeds up his movements, my head falling back in utter pleasure and my body starts shaking as my orgasm finally hits me and I cry out covering my mouth some at the rush of feelings. My walls are tightening and the clench Hanzee's shaft and he groans cumming deep inside me. He growls lowly looking down at me before kissing me deeply. I reply slowly and he rests his cheek on my chest and now it's quiet for a moment. He's quiet again and I just lift my hand and gently stroke his head. He doesn't seem bothered. He gives a content sigh at my actions.

"I'll be going to Luverne for a few days to look for Rye." he said before lifting himself up and now moving off me and dressing himself. I just lied there and nodded quietly. I remember hearing Dodd admit something to Bear about a place called Luverne. They said they killed the owner of a typewriter store to find information on Rye. It would make sense Dodd would send Hanzee.

"Okay." I replied sitting up and looking down to see his semen gently pouring from my entrance. What did this mean? I was his? Once he was dressed he moved to the door. "Be safe." He paused in the door way before he completely left. I sighed and just shook my head quickly cleaning myself up. Simone found me again only this time she was upset and crying.

"I'm not going out." she said before leaving. My mouth dropped a bit before watching her run to her room and slam the door. Dodd was following and I looked at him.

"What did you say to her?" I asked and he shrugged.

"What she needed to hear. Dress and act like a whore, she'll get treated like one." he said defending himself. I just shook my head.

"She's your daughter, your child. You should be showing her how a man should treat a woman." I said before taking hold of my door. "Asshole." And with that I slammed the door and locked it. This family was as backwards as I remember. I sighed some. That wasn't true. Otto kept everything and everyone in line and now that he was most likely permanently down for the count, it was only a matter of time before everyone started coming for the throne and that was a problem. The Gerhardt's were loyal, but not their allies, no they are not find of my father's friendship with Otto. Maybe I should call him.

Two days passed already and I was just starting my day. I slid out of bed and noticed a letter was slid under my door. My foolish mind thought maybe it was from Hanzee, but he was still gone to Luverne. I was actually glad he was away. It gave me time to think about him and I. I knew there would never be an actual us. We were from two different worlds. Plus, I knew he was battling things in his mind that he would never admit to me from the war. I couldn't fall in love with him and he wouldn't fall in love with me. We couldn't be what I wanted and I didn't even know if he truly wanted me or he just wanted my body. I wouldn't lie to myself after the first few nights of me staying here, he'd come and sleep with me and I let him because it was forbidden it was nice and secretive and that's what I liked. But I was getting old and I needed to focus on grown up things, no matter how much I hated it.

I read the note. It was in pretty cursive handwriting.

'Meet me at Pearl Hotel. Took a bus into town and will need a ride home. My keeys under my pillow Scoring some weed. Room 502– Simone. P.S. come alone'

I sighed.

"God Simone." I said and got dressed in a red bell sleeve blouse and white pants. My hair was still straight and I rubbed some argan oil in my hair and left. I know Dodd didn't want anyone selling to her and come to find out even me for that matter. I found her keys and then headed toward the front door. I was heading pass the front porch only to see Dodd out of the corner of my eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously and I just paused and looked at him.

"Just going into town." I said.

"It's not safe send one of the boys." he demanded. He was sitting down smoking and I shook my head.

"No." I said and he tilted his head at me, his gaze hardening on me.

"What did you say?" he asked standing up.

"I am not your daughter… and my father I spaying to watch me. But I do not need you suffocating me. I just want to go into town." I said and as I explained myself he began to walk up to me looking down on me as he closed in on me. I backed away carefully. "I know you must hate me being here, but if I am such a pain then we can just ignore each other for the rest of my stay."

I turned from him only to have him grab me and pull me back into him. His hands held onto both my shoulders and I just stared up at him as he frowned and glared at me. We just stood there and I looked him over wondering what it was he was thinking.

"What?" I asked gently and he just stared at me more before letting me go.

"Be back in this house by five." he said and I just nodded and turned from him. I hurried to Simone's car and got in and drove off. I knew Dodd was power hungry now that his father would most likely be out of the picture but I did not expect him to act so weird. After asking around I finally found the Pearl Hotel. I walked in and used the elevator to the fifth floor. I can imagine this would be the perfect place to score drugs. I walked down the hall looking for the room until I finally came upon it. I knocked gently on the door and just swayed my body as I waited. Slowly the door opened and I gasped as I saw who it was.

Standing there was Gale, a frown on his face and without his coat yet he still wore his white suit. I knew it was him by the white stream of facial hair as well as he was wearing a black buttoned up shirt underneath it where his twin whore a red turtleneck. His blue eyes stared at me intently and this could only mean one thing. Simone was in danger.

"W-where is my friend?" I asked gently and he just raised his finger to his lips as if telling me to be quiet. He opened the door slowly wanting me to enter. A shiver went up my spine and I was scared out of my mind for if I went in, there was a chance I would not come out. But Simone was in there, so I had to help her. I moved in cautiously not letting my eyes leave Gale's. He broke it to look me over. I felt small under his gaze and I looked into the room to see how nice it was. Wayne was sitting at a small brown table looking at me with a frown. Both their hats were off revealing neatly parted curls with hints of grey to them. But what got my attention was the creaking noises coming from one of the two rooms in here. I took a few steps closer making sure I was hearing what I heard correctly. A few gentle moans were all I needed. I groaned.

"Oh Jesus." I whispered before thinking Simone was fine and well, but this led to the question of who she was with. If these two men were here, then that meant she was literally sleeping with the enemy. I turned around of course making an attempt to leave since she was obviously fine, however my way was immediately blocked by Gale who just stood before the door. He shook his head slowly, his face still as serious as ever. "I'm not an enemy here, and as far as I know, I haven't seen anything."

I made a move to grab the door, but his hand was quick and he grabbed my wrist giving it a twist.

"Ah!" I moaned out feeling my knees buckle at the strength of this man. I leaned over submitting to his intimidation and he leaned in to me to where our faces were merely touching.

"Stay awhile." he said lowly and the look in his eyes told a different story.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Okay." I whimpered and Gale released my hand and raised his hand toward the white couch in front of a coffee table.

"What's your name, Ms. Everdale?" he asked coolly. I swallowed hard, my heart beating fast in fear of what was going to happen.

"Dawn." I answered. Wayne, suddenly got up seemingly angered by something before moving toward the door, but not before giving his brother a look, and leaving. I wondered what that was about. Gale didn't look bothered by his brother's sudden storm off and he just closed the door behind him and looked at me. I leaned away in the sofa and just looked away not wanting to be caught in his sight. In the corner of the room were two shot guns. I gasped and just looked away from them only to see white pants legs in front of me. I jumped and looked up at Gale to see him staring down at him.

"You look tense, Dawn." he commented and I leaned back and looked away.

"Not tense… nervous maybe." I replied before glancing up at him. "Am I prisoner?" He tilted his head now and looked down at the ground and I followed his eyes only to notice he was staring at my legs.

"Yes Ms. Everdale." he said my name with such a dark tone it made me inhale some. "I know who you are and have been instructed not to hurt you. But I will if must."

I leaned back now at his threat and swallowed some. Whatever Simone was into, this couldn't be good. My body was shaking some and I nodded.

"I won't cause trouble. If my friend isn't hurt, I will leave and not come back." I negotiated. I was met with silence and I looked up at him once more before noticing his eyes just roaming my body so openly and freely. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, but maybe it was something I could use to my advantage if I played things just right. He wasn't a man who could be dumbly flirted with, but maybe I could give him something in return for me getting the hell out of here with Simone if I can. "You seem to be very curious of something Mr. Kitchen. Is there something I can do for you?" His eyes snapped up to mine and he slowly lifted his hand toward me and gently he just tucked his fingers under my chin, his thumb grazing my cheek gently.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked dryly and I just swallowed some and nodded.

"I am." I whispered and he nodded with a small smile.

"Stand up." he said and did what I was told but was cautious about it. His eyes were serious almost like Hanzee, but different. There was life in his eyes. I stood before him and watched as he just examined my body some. He raised his hand in the direction of the second room and I looked at this other room for a second before up at Gale who just glared. I inhaled and just turned and walked towards the room. He followed closely behind me and once inside I heard the door close. I looked around at the simple bed that was here along with two dressers on either side with two lamps and a closet and bathroom. I heard the lock click and I swallowed some and closed my eyes.

I shouldn't have left the Gerhardt's home. I turned and faced Gale.

"What do you want from me?" I asked since Gale was just standing there staring at me. He moved closer to me and I took a few steps back out of caution.

"I never… been with a colored girl before." he said shyly? His eyes averted my gaze and I just blinked some upon hearing his words. I nodded.

"Okay." I said and he moved closer to me so quick I almost stumbled onto the bed.

"I saw you with the Indian earlier. How you enjoyed him." he said and now my eyes widened as I looked down in shock wondering how much shit I was going to be in now. "I want you… to…" his words trailed off as he looked away licking his lips as if trying to find the right words to say. I looked around in thought.

"You want me to fuck you like I fuck him?" I asked quietly and he just looked back at me and nodded. I swallowed some taking in his words and processing them. I sat on the bed in pure shock. I had never met someone who attempted to be polite about wanting sex. But I could see it on his face, he was not used to being polite. What enforcer is polite? I licked my lips and looked back up at him noticing he was just staring down at me with the same glare.

"Which way do you want to do this: slow or fast?" I asked. He just nodded up at me.

"You choose. Just know you're not leaving this room until I get what I want." he threatened. I felt my body tremble at his words but not in the way I had expected. Immediately my walls were throbbing and I looked away feeling first like shit. This guy is the enforcer of the mob who may or may not be enemies with the Gerhardt's. Even if I wasn't a player in this game, I was still on their side. Sleeping with them would be wrong. But hell sleeping with Hanzee is wrong. Doing anything here seems to be wrong. I stood up before Gale and he tensed, fists tightening as if preparing for a fight. I looked down at his left hand and took hold of his fist gently curling my fingers into his and slowly his fist loosened and let my hand in. He looked down at our hands and slowly his threatening eyes softened just a bit. He had such a manly body odor that was unnamable but you'd know it when you were close to a man. It washed over me and I inhaled his scent.

"Kiss me." I whisper and he looked up at me almost stunned by my words. He looked down at my lips and I gently bit my bottom lip giving him a change to back out should he truly want to. This would just mean I got to leave. He slowly leaned into me his scent devouring me completely. In seconds I feel his warm, soft lip touch mine. It's quick and inexperienced. He pulls back and blinks rapidly looking down at me.

"Was that too much?" I asked and I guess he thought I was making fun of him because I felt his hand squeeze mine suddenly and he glared at me. I winced at the pain.

"No games." he commanded and I nodded.

"No games." I confirmed and his grip loosened on my hand. I slid it from his and gently raised my hands to his suit. "I'll go slow and when you're ready to take over then you can. You can do whatever you want to me." I watched him give a gentle growl at my words and I nodded. I took a step back and kicked off my shoes and then began to take off my blouse. Gale watched this and slowly I removed the first layer of his clothes which was his white coat. Now there was just his pants and black buttoned up shirt.

"Kick off your shoes." I say and he stares at me firmly as he does this. He's on guard, remaining caution as he does this. I could easily tell him he had nothing to worry about, that he could let his guard down, but I knew that he wouldn't. I simply removed my pants and he followed my actions removing articles of clothing until he was just in his black boxers as I was in my pink lace bra and panties. I stared at his body now and was stunned to see such a well-muscled man. He had a small patch of chest hair which seemed neatly trimmed. But I also noticed the scars over his shoulders and stomach and chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at my face and body. He took in every inch of me. I guess we should continue. I removed my bra and felt my breasts bounce gently. Gale blinked a bit tilting his head some. I moved my hands to my panties, and suddenly he stopped me. I looked up at him thinking he didn't like what he saw and was completely turned off by the sight of me. He was confirming by removing my hands from my panties, but this changed when he crouched before me and began to slowly slide my panties down myself. I swallowed some and felt oddly self-conscious about him seeing me like this. Once I stepped out of my panties, he settled on his knees and I looked down at him as he observed me.

I kept myself trimmed and shaven. One of is calloused hands began to rub across my stomach for a moment before rubbing my thighs some. He looked up at me for a split second, using one hand to part my legs some which I did. His eyes watched me as he raised one hand and curled all his fingers down except his middle finger. I felt utterly nervous as his hand moved between my legs, eyes still watching me as if trying to see every second of my reaction. I felt his middle finger begin to prod at my opening. I didn't feel much of anything because this wasn't completely putting me in the mood. Slowly his finger starts to push into my opening, and I close my eyes as I feel his finger slide slowly into me.

"Open your eyes, Dawn." He commanded and I opened them quickly and looked back into his dangerous blue eyes and watched as he inserted another finger. I winced a bit feeling his fingers move in and out, but each time they go in, they curled up, they moved deeper as if searching for something. A third finger goes inside me and I bite my lip feeling him massaging my walls and my muscles tighten up. He smirks at this.

"Your pussy's sucking me in." he says lowly and I look away shyly never once hearing someone say that to me. He spreads his fingers inside me and looks back down before removing them. Already he's taken over. He uses both hands now to spread my lips open and I wince some before suddenly feeling his tongue licking at my clit and not just licking flicking my sensitive pearl quickly. That got me now and I let out a heightened gasp before moaning out in exhale. My body was struck with multiple bursts of pleasure and my head now fell back and my hands rested on his hair.

"Ah god." I whimpered as he continued to flick my clit numerous times. It was enough to give me an unexpecting orgasm and my legs buckle and weaken. I fall back onto the bed and pant some. Gale suddenly stands up and just yanks down his boxers revealing a very long and thick cock. He looks down at me and nods, eyes completely drowned in desire and want. He just nods at me.

"Yeah… I'm ready." he says before moving on top of me quickly and kissing me hard.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Gale's mouth devoured my own, his tongue moving into my own. I moaned out in shock at his eagerness. He was definitely more confident and kind of a really great kisser. His hands found my breasts and immediately he cupped them and played with them. He let his forehead press against my own as both panted against each other. With one hand he took hold of my cheeks almost possessively.

"No holding back." he says roughly before giving my lips a quick lick and moving down to my chest. My face was hot from his movements and I gasp gently feeling his mouth take in my right nipple and he sucked so lightly and gently. I watched as his tongue traced circles around my sensitive nub while his other hand moved up and pinched my left nipple surprisingly hard. I hissed now causing my body to arch into his and he looked up at me with a quick smirk before continuing his teasing. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt the fire burning up inside me. But I didn't want him to have all the power. For once I was tired of men having all the power. I slowly gripped his shoulders and began wiggle beneath his rock-hard body. He looked up at me now which gave me enough room to pull myself back from under him him.

Thinking I was trying to get away from him, he gripped my hips and pulled me down with a glare. I shook my head taking hold of his face gently.

"You said not to hold back. Let me show you what I can do." I said faintly. He stared at me intently, seeming to give in to me, as I gently rubbed his face, my nails gently scratching his beard. I began to pull myself back onto the bed, and he matched my movements crawling over me still as if wanting to make sure I couldn't get away from him. Once we were fulling on the bed, I managed to get him beneath me. Well his back was up against the brown headboard. It would be an easy excuse to myself to say please him so I could escape. But that wasn't it right now. I couldn't be sure if he was truly ordered not to hurt me or if he would let me live after this. But if this is my last fuck, I would go out how I wanted. Gale watched me closely as I leaned in to him and gently kissed his lips, which he responded to. I hummed gently and leaned back inches from him.

"Has a woman ever swallowed you before?" I whispered gently and he seemed caught off guard by my question because he looked at me ever so curiously and shook his head slowly. I chuckled gently now running my fingers over his warm lips. "Have you ever had the pleasure of cumming down a woman's throat, and watching her as she swallows every… last… drop of you?"

His lips curled into a snarl as he shook his head.

"It's dirty." he muttered and for once, I was amused by this enforcer. For such an experienced killer, he knew so little on the arts of pleasing. I wondered if he was married. I leaned into him and gently kissed his neck inhaling his scent.

"You smell so good, Gale." I reply lightly and I feel his hand gently rub over my shoulders and I hum lightly. He admits a low groan and I grin now moving down his body and this time he watches without caution. He knows he's in charge. I settle between his legs looking down at the white head of his cock. He's so thick and big. I look back up at him and slowly my mouth opens, and my tongue starts to grow closer to his head. I knew I couldn't go entirely down on him, but I would do my best to make sure he remembers this. I gave one long lick up his shaft and to the tip and his mouth drops as a low groan emits from him.

"Do that again." he demands and I smiled.

"I'll do everything you want me to." I whisper before giving his shaft one more lick before slowly letting my mouth devour him.

Now that was when things hit the fan. It only took a few minutes of sucking for Gale's face to turn completely primal. His eyes darkened and he looked angry but from his pants and even low moans, I knew he was enjoying my mouth. He throbbed in my and I continued but faster swallowing his precum. I ran my hand up is stomach moaning gently from time to time. At one point in my life, I was hoping to do these things with Hanzee. I was merely trying to massage his stomach adding any pleasure I could before I felt his hand curl into mine. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was enjoying himself.

"On your back." he said lowly and I looked up at him stopping my sucking and gagging before slowly removing my mouth from him after giving a quick lick. With his hand in mine, he pulled me up to him, resting my hand on his shoulder before grabbing my hips and swinging our bodies over so that now he was atop of mine. Now he stared down at me with the same usual deep stare and I wondered what it was he was thinking. His hand suddenly came up and gently caressed my cheek which I didn't understand why. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking away the nervousness coming back.

"What?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"I've never had… someone so big. I'm afraid you'll split me in half." I said and he chuckles lowly.

"Don't worry." Was all he said and now his hand moved between our bodies and we just kept glazed eye contact with another. I can feel the head of his cock pressing into me. I exhale and look away almost nervously, but with Gale's other hand he grips my cheeks surprisingly gentle. He guides my face back to him and I feel him start to enter me and I whimper some feeling him already start to stretch me. He was wasting no time. Once he was sure he was in, he thrust upward, and we both gasped chest arching into one another. I felt him deep inside me, deeper than Hanzee has ever gone. I closed my eyes for a moment concentrating on his size. There was only mild discomfort but it seemed to past.

"I can feel you." I said softly looking up at him again, his eyes this time calm and gentle. I nod gently rubbing his face again. "I can feel you in my stomach." I gently pressed on my stomach and he leaned in to my touch before removing his hips only halfway in and thrusting once more. I gasped again as a burst of pleasure ignited inside me again. I wrapped my arm slowly around his neck and I had a feeling he wouldn't be saying anything else now. As he kept a slow thrust, as if gauging every reaction from me, my hips began to meet his thrusts slowly as well. I gave gentle pants before our hips began to increase in speed at the same time. Gale gave a smile before he changed the speed entirely. I could feel the pleasure increase inside me as he thrusts rough and hard. I let my head fall back feeling my body completely submit to him. No hold back right.

The bed creaked beneath us matching the same creaking noises from the other room. For an older man he sure could move. His eyes never left my face, he examined every inch of me. He gave gentle snarls as if my moans and pants were fueling him. My hands the blankets hard as I felt him ripping me in half just like I said. My heart was pounding, my breasts bouncing with each massive thrust. He then leaned back, turned me onto my side and kept thrusting, his chest now pressed into my back.

This didn't stop my body from meeting any thrust it could. But he's strong. He's holding my to his body so he could thrust even wilder inside me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out feeling his fingers move down my body and begin to viciously rub my clit. He's panting and groaning and grunting like a wild animal and I just do everything he wants. Everything inside me is pulsing and throbbing and I love it. I love it all, but I wouldn't this enforcer know that. My body reacting to him was enough. He gets up and rolls me onto my stomach and raises my hips up. He guides himself back inside and holds on tight as he rams into me harder now. I am total bliss, nothing matters right now. Our titles, our allies, our enemies, it was all gone. I feel Gale's chest atop of mine and we move as one. He turns my face so that I am looking at him and he kisses me hard. I moan against his lips backing my hips back against his. I was so close and I was sad almost for that meant the end was coming as well as a blissful wave of hot fire.

"I'm gonna cum." I cry gently against his lips and this makes him only thrust faster as if trying to force me over the edge. And he gets what he wants. I cry out hard before he let out a grunt holding my hips into his as we are both shaking violently and riding our orgasms out against each other. As we both slow down, we end up collapsing on the bed panting heavily. I feel air fill me as he had removed himself from me when he rolled off me. I feel his arm draped over my back and neither of us are facing each other. But when I turn over to look at him he's staring at me again only this time worn out. His chest glinting with sweat, his cock soft.

"Was that okay?" I asked and he just nodded at me, his eyes fluttering closed. I nodded and gently sat up. He lifted his head up almost confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked and I looked at him now a bit confused myself. He got to use me. We're square right.

"I- I thought you may want me to leave. I mean we're done right?" I asked and he sat up now eyes firm and hard as he looked at me.

"Stay awhile." he said. I knew it was not a suggestion so I just gently nodded and lied back down on my stomach.

"Okay." I said not expecting any of this now. Only this time he pulled me into him so my head rested on his chest. I found this awkward now. I wasn't used to anyone wanting me to hang around after sex. Hanzee never did. I remained still and quiet not knowing what else he wanted from me.

"Tell me about yourself? You go to school?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or if he was asking for his employers.

"I graduated a year and a half ago. I studied communication." I replied and he nodded.

"An educated woman… I like that." he said lowly. I just nodded slowly avoiding his eyes this time. "So why are you here?" Knew it. I shrugged.

"I visit from time to time." I reply.

"Are you lying?" he asked. I looked up at him now.

"You gonna hurt me if I am?" I asked with a little bit of firmness of my own. He stared me over for a second before shaking his head.

"No." he said and I nodded.

"I am visiting." I replied and he just stared at me for a moment before gently placing his hand on the side of my head and pushing me back down onto his chest. He ran his fingers slowly up my side now and this was all so strange to me. After a few minutes, Gale got up and he motioned for me to follow. Thank god. I got up and he began to dress himself as did I. He fixed his hair and it was almost like he never removed his clothes again. Wayne was nowhere to be found, but Gale just sat back down in the white chair and glanced at me before picking up some cards and holding them up to me.

"Want to play?" he asked and before I could answer, the other door opened and I jumped as I saw Simone exiting with the black man from earlier. She saw me and smiled.

"Dawn! I didn't know you were here." she said. Bullshit. She moved up to me and smiled hugging me and hanging on to my shoulders. "Dawn, this is Mike Milligan. Mike, this is Dawn. She's from Georgia." Mike lifted his head some and I was very glad everyone was dressed.

"Dawn Everdale," he said almost in a chipper tone, "Nice to meet you. I've heard only great things about you." I smiled.

"Greetings." I said glancing at Gale to see watching me with a small satisfied smile. I cleared my throat and looked at Simone. "You ready to go?"

She smiled.

"Oh yeah." she said and waved at Mike. We moved to the door and Gale moved as well opening it for us. Simone left first and then I glanced up at him to see him still smiling that unusual happy smile.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I should have been drilling Simone about what she had done. She is screwing a guy from Kansas City. She could end up slipping information about what was discussed with her family about Otto and his condition or if they are going to sell their business over. But I knew I had no place to talk. After getting drilled by one of the enforcers myself, I had no right to give her shit. Even though I wasn't a key player in this fight, my family backs up the Gerhardts.

"So didn't know you were into white guys." Simone says as she drinks her beer and takes a drag on her cigarette. We had stopped at a bar and my face was in hands. I slowly glanced at her.

"I have come to realize, I just like men. The wrong men." I said and she gave a playful pout.

"Hey don't beat yourself up. You're allowed to fuck whoever you want. It's your body." she defended and I just nodded not really hearing her words. I was more concerned of what Dodd or the others would do if they found out. Simone leaned in. "Was he big?" I gave her a look.

"I am not discussing what happened." I said and she pouted once more.

"Aw come on… Mike's big. I felt deep in my guts." she said proudly and I just glanced at her and couldn't hold back my laugh. She joined in and I just looked away.

"We take this to our graves?" I asked and she nodded.

"To our graves." she agreed. I nodded and looked forward again. It wasn't a surprise Simone had gone to the other side. Maybe she was just doing this to get back at her father, but this is a big leap even for her. A dangerous game to sleep with the enemy. Hell even I could be killed for it. But something about Gale, his deep abyss like eyes that stared at me made me shiver. His calloused and rough hands that held me down and even threatened to break my wrist made me moan inside. He even smelled like a man. With Hanzee, it's just sex because he can't picture the thought of actually being with me, he can't accept a world where he could be happy or made happy by someone else. But I had to push my female emotional thoughts to the side and admit that I wasn't meant for the mob life and that I couldn't have what I wanted if I stayed. I may have been born into this life, but I did not wish to stay in this life. I'm twenty-five. It's time for me to be officially on my own… where enemies of my father couldn't find me and hurt me to get to him.

"I gotta pee." I said and got up and left to the bathroom. Once I had done my business I just sat there on the toilet and sighed. It was a known fact that me sleeping with Gale could be used as a tool to get my father on their side or even use me to get to the Gerhardts. Blackmail is like lifeblood to crime families. But I was not dumb. I would do what I had to in order to survive and get home. I left the bathroom and returned to see Simone at the bar and three men surrounded her. I blinked and slowly approached the group. They were white guys with big black coats. Truckers maybe. One of them ran their hands up Simone's arm and she jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She snaps and I move close to her.

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked. The three big bearded men looked me over.

"Ohh and she has a friend." Another one of them said. I didn't like his tone of voice. Simone rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go. I paid." she said and we began to move toward the doors but one of them blocked men blocked us. Simone glared.

"Do you know who we are. You don't want to fuck with us now move your big asses." she stated. The men now glared and the man before us took hold of her face violently causing her to yelp in surprise.

"You know you got a big mouth." he said moving into her. I now started pushing him without much thought.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped only to feel his hand slice through the air and strike me right in the mouth.

"You black bitch!" he called. I fall over the nearest table and knock everything over. It was a complete mess. Before I know I hear Simone yell and I look up to see she had jumped on the man's back and started pulling on his hair. Now there was mass chaos. The two other men started pulling at her and I found myself back on my knees. Adrenaline has rose inside me and I just held out my hands and screamed hard as I ran at the man who struck me and I jumped on top of him in the front and started scratching and hitting and pulling at his face. He lifts me up again and just tosses me across the room. I land with a thud. His arms are big with fat so that sneak attack he got on my earlier was the only damage. Before we knew it the bartender pulled out a shot gun and aimed it right at the two men.

"Let her go guys! You don't want to die tonight." he said. One of the men dropped Simone and she rushed over to me and helped me up.

"You pieces of shit!" she screamed before helping me out of the bar. "We're going to get them back Dawn. Just you wait." I was completely wobbly from being smacked and tossed to the ground. I felt good leaning into my seat and just relaxing. Is it even noon yet? Too much shit and so little time. Simone is ranting about getting them back. Finally we were passing the Gerhardt's gates and Simone sped up a bit and parked on the side of the house. She got out first.

"DAD! UNCLE BEAR!" she screamed and ran to my side. I managed to get out, but she wrapped an arm around me and now everyone was moving in around us. The front door opened quickly.

"What's all this yelling!" Dodd asked moving down the stairs with Bear and Floyd behind us.

"What happened?" Bear asked. Simone panted gently looking at her family.

"Some truckers attacked us." she said. Dodd's face tightened.

"What?" he asked. Floyd moved over to me and gently touched my face. Her thumb grazed my bottom lip and I hissed.

"Exactly what we said. Dawn and I were getting some drinks and they started saying things to us. One of them grabbed me and Dawn tried to stop them and they hit her!" she cried. Floyd looked me over and I just nodded with exhaustion, confirming Simone's words. Dodd placed his hands on his hips and looked at Bear who was just frowning hard. The older Gerhardt looked at his mom and Floyd looked at her sons and then the men around us. Dodd just nodded and looked at Simone.

"Show us." he said before looking at his Ollie and Virgil. "You two come with me." Now everyone started moving around. Simone followed her dad to his truck. Bear came over to me and gently touched my face.

"We'll make it right." he said and turned and moved off with the others getting in a car of his own. Floyd rubbed my shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." she said and I nodded and followed her inside. I just sat on the couch as she came in with two pills and a glass of water. "Take these, it'll help with any soreness." I nodded.

"I needed this. He hit me so hard I flew over a table." I said needing to hear it for myself. Floyd's eyes flexed.

"Well my boys will make things better. Never right for a man to put his hands on a woman. Otto never struck me no matter how much we fought." she said sitting beside me. I nodded.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's asleep now." she said. I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want… will he get better?" I asked. She inhaled some and exhaled heavily looking down and resting her fingers on her knees.

"No. I am afraid he is down for the count. But he will be with us until he no longer can." she explained. I nodded slowly.

"So you'll run things then." I assumed. She nodded.

"Yes until this business with Kansas City is over. I will get us through this storm and then hand it all over to Dodd." she said and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied before gently taking her hands. "I just want to thank you and your family for taking me in. If having me here becomes any trouble, please let me know. My father can make arrangements." She shook her head.

"Your name may not be Gerhardt, but I have known you since you were a baby. I held you in my arms and cradled you when you cried, when your mom was too tired from dealing with your brothers and the family. I held you in my arms and saw you as the daughter I wish I had. So no matter what happens you will always be family." I smiled at her words and nodded. Inwardly I felt even worse for what I had done.

"Are there any houses for sale that you know of? I have been thinking if it's okay with the family of moving here, building a life of my own free from…" I trailed off and she nodded.

"Free from the crime." she said. I nodded. She smiled some.

"Talk with your father and see what he says." she replies and I nod in agreement. My father and I were close. He never had to hit me in order to put the fear of god in me. He knew that I wanted a family one day that wasn't coming from the mob world. He always wanted me to be happy. The phone rang and one of the men picked up the phone from the other room. He walked inside and looked at me.

"It's Mr. Everdale, wanting to speak with Ms. Everdale." he said. Floyd and I were stunned by the phone call for my dad had no need to call unless it was important. I got up quickly and left the room and followed the unknown enforcer down the hall and into a side room. I picked up the black phone and put it to my ear.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hey little one. Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed with relief.

"Yes you, mom the boys? Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Of course. We are holding our own. I ordered a silent sweep." he said. A silent sweep is what my dad calls his killings with white mobsters or even enemies like the Klan or cops. If my family ever is put into a position to where they would have to rely on white allies for help, my father usually sends out white hitman to kill his enemies quietly. If no one knows they're dead, then the local white men won't assume any perpetrators were black and form a lynch mob in retaliation. A good way to get rid of Klan members and restore peace to Savannah

"A good idea." I said.

"How are the Gerhardt's treating you?" he asked. I looked around making sure I was completely alone.

"Good. They have been treating me well." I said.

"That's good. Then I know you'll have no problems explain to me why I had to find out through other members that Otto Gerhardt has had a stroke he can't come back from." he asked, firmness in his tone. I tensed at his tone.

"It was not my business to tell." I said.

"Dawn, I raised you better than that. In times like this, you ALWAYS keep me or your mother informed of what's going on! There's already talk that Kansas City is involved, is that true?" he asked. I inhaled some and nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said and he sighed with disappointment.

"Can the Gerhardt's handle this kind of situation?" he asked. I answered before truly thinking.

"Of course. They have handled this before." I said.

"Things are different now, Dawnella. You need to tell me if you feel safe. If not I will have Silas come and take you somewhere else." he said. I inhaled some.

"I will be fine." I stated.

"Fine. Then I will not annoy you on the subject." he said.

"Dad, before you go… I have been thinking a lot. You and Mom are soon going to want an empty house. I was thinking with the money you have given me, maybe I should start looking for a place of my own to live. Start working and taking care of myself." I said.

"What, like somewhere in Georgia?" he asked.

"Maybe. I just know as I get older, I can't keep relying on my parents. You'll want to do things without thinking about what kids you have to have responsibility for. I know Dante and Jerome and Melvin are out of the house, but they still work for you as lieutenants. What life can I have in this family as a woman?" I asked.

"Oh my darling daughter, I have always wanted you to want for nothing. But I understand you want to make a name for yourself and that you should not have to live in constant fear of something ever happening to you due to being tied to us. When you come back from Georgia we will discuss future plans." he said. I nodded feeling happy he was not objecting to this.

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone is enjoying the fic. Updates for other fics will come soon enough. I will not be going entirely through the plot of Fargo season 2 and I'll be adding my own stuff to it like usual. I may actually go further out after the initial drama of the season but sooner or later Dawn's relationship with Gale and Hanzee will change.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Normal POV

Mike and Joe Bulo were eating brunch with the Kitchen Brothers sitting one table away so both tables could have space. Joe cut his fried egg and plucked a piece of it into his mouth.

"Got news from the boys at the top. Since Everdale and his allies have more connections than we do it'll be a bad move to hurt the daughter. We're going to try and see if we can get the daughter on our side and slowly her father. By now he should know about Otto Gerhardt's stroke and not even he can resist an attempt at a power grab. But it's tricky." he explained. Mike nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard. What do women like jewelry, perfume, the promise of good sex and drugs." he said his eyes cutting at Gale for a split second.

"You do what you gotta do in order for us to acquire the land." he explained. Gale and Wayne were both reading their own newspaper. Wayne was actually reading, but nothing was processing in Gale's mind. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her plump warm lips that made him want to nibble on, her hazel eyes that hypnotized him. Even her moans and the faces of pleasure she made when he was inside her made him feel young again. His wife, Irina, was not like this. She wasn't wild and didn't take chances. He didn't love her. But this girl, Dawn, she was someone he didn't plan to just let slip through his fingers. He could feel the softness of her skin on his finger tops now, even so he gently rubbed the newspaper without thinking. She walked with grace, yet with power in each step. When they first drove onto the Gerhardt's property and he spooked her horse, he could see how quick she was to calm it. The wind kissed her skin and made it glow it seemed.

She knew of danger and risks. Being a mafia lord's daughter will do that to you.

"So?" Wayne asked his eyes never leaving his newspaper. Gale cut his eyes at his brother curiously. "Are you satisfied?" Gale looked back at his newspaper calmly and collectively.

"I want more." was his only reply. Wayne's jaw clenched and he just shook his head and continued to read in silence.

Dawn's POV

I was in my room thinking about places I could potentially move to that would be safe for me to move to. I was excited, excited to be on my own. There was a quick knock on the door and it opened before I could answer. It was Simone with a smug smile on her face.

"We got em! Come on, come on, come on." she said running in and grabbing my hand and pulling me straight from the room. Before I knew it, Simone was pulling me toward the barn where two men opened the door for us. As we entered, I hesitated now as I saw three of the men from the bar on their knees, bloodied all over. I slowed my walk and stood there a few feet from them while Simone skipped over to Bear and leaned on him. He was just standing there in disgust at the men. Dodd slammed his face into the man in the middle who was the man who struck me. The man grunted in pain and almost fell over before Dodd caught him by the coat collar and pulled him back up.

"Don't go passing out on us now." he threatened before seeing me and moving up to me. "Well we got em… you said one of them hit you?" I stared at the men and then up at him slowly and nodded.

"And threw me to the ground like a ragdoll." I replied and he nodded looking the three men over. Slowly he pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"Which one was it?" he asked. Oh god, he was going to kill them? I should have been surprised but I wasn't. I looked down knowing I was about to end a man's life. I lifted my hand and pointed to the man. Dodd followed my hand and gave a cynical laugh.

"Oh it's you? I was hoping it'd be you." he said moving up to the man, gun pointed.

"No, NO PLEASE!" he screamed before the loud pop filled with the room and the large man fell back and lied back on the ground. The others winced and cried heavily, one even peeing their pants. Simone just smirked with power and victory before giving a quick and gentle giggle. I just stared at the dead man. I should have been sick, vomiting everywhere. Maybe even peeing my pants a little. But I got that out of the way already. Dodd finished off the other two with quick gunshots to the head. I inhaled some and Bear moved over to me rubbing my shoulder.

"It's alright now. Their judgement day has come." he said. Dodd stared at the bodies putting his gun away.

"It's good to be king." he said and turned toward Bear.

"Grab some guys. Have them buried deep in the woods. I don't even want the wolves finding them." he said and Bear nodded before moving from the barn. Simone lightly nudged Dodd's shoulder causing to him look at her with his usual scowl.

"Thanks, Dad." she said before dancing her way from the barn. I watched her leave and Dodd slowly walked up to me with his hands on his hips. I nodded.

"Thank you indeed." I said lightly staring up at him for a moment. He chuckled sinisterly.

"What no kiss for the hero?" he teased. I smiled genuinely and stood up on my tip toes and lightly placed a kiss on his lips of which he responded to. He wrapped his arms lightly around my hips and pulled me into him. It wasn't aggressive for once. It was passionate and loving which surprised me. After a few seconds I moved back and he let me.

"There is your kiss." I said before turning and leaving the barn.

The next day, I decided to take a car into town to Carriage Typewriters owned by Skip Sprang who is apparently dead. As I pulled into the parking lot and got out, I noticed the lock was missing from the door. I tilted my head and slowly opened the door. I looked inside to see it seemed empty, except the mild sounds in the back. I was wearing a brown coat with a hood that had fur around the brim. I was glad I chose this coat because it was cold inside too. I quietly walked inside. I figured if I found a typewriter I liked, I could take it. Or get someone to carry it to the car I was driving. I glanced around at the rows of type writers on the back wall and kept quiet as I observed them. I saw a type writer I had seen in the newspaper. It was an electric typewriter. My eyes widened some and I smiled. I reached out my hand out to touch it when a shot gun clicking made me pause. I knew the sound of a shot gun very well.

"Turn around slowly." the voice commanded and I smiled some realizing it was his voice.

"I guess we are both trespassing." I said and slowly turned and looked at him. He was stunned to see me, slowly putting his gun down. "Gale." I bowed my head at him. He glanced at the closed door that was beside a rippled glass. I couldn't see who was in there if there was someone. He then walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked back. He frowned.

"I asked first." he said and I smiled playfully walking closer to him.

"So?" I asked and he tilted his head giving me an annoyed look.

"Ah Gale, you found one of the people we were looking for." I hear Mike say as he exits the room behind the fuzzy mirror. Wayne is right behind him and he just shakes his head annoyed. What was his problem. I looked around Gale's tall form and looked at Mike.

"Looking for little old me huh? I'm shocked. You seem to be looking for something else here." I said. Mike smirked.

"We are actually. Have you seen the owner?" he asked and I just looked around the place almost forgetting he wasn't of this world anymore.

"No." I said, but I knew I had waited too long to respond. "Well I was just here to look at typewriters, but since he is obviously not here, I will let you continue snooping." I turned and began to walk to the door only to have Gale slide right in front of me and block my way with a heavy stare.

"I'm afraid I can't fuck you here." I said reminding of us of the last time this happened. His eyes hardened and I heard Mike's heavy footsteps.

"You see, I have a feeling you may not be telling the truth. You could tell us where he is, make a few bucks?" he negotiated. I turned to Mike and arched a brow at him as if saying "really". He laughed now and looked down. "That's right. You have enough money."

I stared at him some and he stared back knowing I was thinking. I shrugged.

"Look I can imagine you're doing your job in taking over this place. I won't stand in your way, but I don't know entirely what goes on in the house." I said and at that moment Wayne stepped closer to me almost in a threatening manner and I could hear Gale moving with the same stealth. "I swear it. I may be staying with them, but I'm not entirely family to some of them. What do you want with the owner anyways?" Mike was reading my face as I spoke before smile.

"Rye Gerhardt. Have you seen him?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I saw him for one day and then that was it. I haven't seen him." I said and immediately the Kitchen Brothers moved even closer to me. I raised my hands.

"I promise I don't know. Look this thing going on between Kansas City and North Dakota has nothing to do with me or Georgia. My father knows you all are here. He knows if something happens to me, he knows which syndicate he is going to annihilate first." I explained. Now Mike tensed some and leaned back a bit.

"You make a fine point. So how about you and I talk business. Word on the street says everyone is starting to progress, embrace the future of big business. Even your father has done so. He is the only African-American gang to ever take on racism in Georgia. As you know, Kansas City wants to embrace the future. Maybe we can sit down and talk for a bit." he suggested and I tilted my head some.

"Conversation or even talk of an alliance doesn't interest me if you're trying to threaten me." I said firmly and holding my ground. Mike smirked down at me.

"Speaking like a true boss. We'll be in touch." he said before turning and nodding to Wayne and the two of them moved back into the other room to rummage through maybe files if I had to guess. I shook my head and turned only to see Gale right there. His body could have almost touched mine. I gasped as he closed the space between us.

"Let's get dinner later." he said and I stumbled over my words.

"Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Scared?" he challenged and I nodded.

"Of you, oh yes." I said and he smirked.

"5 pm, the hotel has good food. And maybe later, I can bend you over something." he said lowly, his lips inches from mine. I could feel his cool breath against me and I almost shivered. Was this guy trying to seduce me?

"Look your boss has already been given permission to speak with me. Now you're just trying too hard." I said and he just peered into my eyes and I just tensed wondering if I pissed him off.

"It has nothing to do with our affiliations. It's just us, you and me." he replied and I was completely caught off guard by this. Why would he want to do anything, other than the usual thing a guy wants a woman for, with me? With Hanzee he just took what he wanted, with this guy… I couldn't read him. This was obviously a setup of some kind. I knew I had to be careful.

"I'll see what I can do." I said looking down and avoiding further eye contact with him. He just looked me over and then slowly stepped out of my way. I just nodded at him and left out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

11

It was already four in the evening, and I was just staring at the clock wondering if I should go see the Kitchen brother or not. I was sure nothing would happen if I didn't go, but then maybe something would happen. I already knew it was a bad idea, but it honestly beat staying cooped up in the Gerhardt home while everyone was beat up over Otto. I couldn't dress up fancy or anything like that, that would cause suspicion. I doubt I was allowed an actual interest of any type while I was in hiding. But why not, why should I be denied someone? I scoffed at my words. Right now, it was not the time to think with my womanly emotions. Hanzee would be back any day now. I was sure to be watched even closer like a hawk once he returned.

Maybe I should use this time for fun. I opened the door only to see Bear and he looked down at my hands which held my coat.

"You going somewhere?" he asked in his usual low tone and I nodded.

"Was going to go run an errand." I replied and he gave me a look.

"A Georgie princess ain't got no errands." he said and I smiled some and nodded.

"You're right. I was just going to go out and look at any vacant houses." I said. His eyes flexed some with interest.

"You lookin' to stay here?" he asked, his tone already filled with happiness. I shrugged some.

"Maybe. My father and I are still talking about it. I have to talk to your mom, but this may be a good place to start a new life. No one knows who I really am except this family and I trust this family." I said and he nodded.

"And we trust you." he said. He had no idea how hurt I was on the inside at his words because of what I had done with the Kitchen brother. I could easily say he isn't my enemy, but those words were insults as well. "If you want I could drive you around to some vacant places." I shook my head.

"I have to do this on my own. I can't rely on you all for everything. You all have Kansas City to take care of." I replied.

"Which is why you shouldn't be out alone." he protested and I laughed some.

"You think they'll be at these empty houses waiting for me. I'll be fine. I plan to go into town, maybe party with some people my age. But if I need you, there's pay phones everywhere." I said and he inhaled some before exhaling some and I rubbed his shoulder before waving and walking around him. As I moved down the hall and downstairs, I could see Dodd's form sitting on the couch, but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Just into town. Thinking of looking for a realtor." I said moving to door. I heard shuffling and rolled my eyes already knowing I shouldn't have stopped but I did.

"The hell you need a realtor for?" he asked walking over to me. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about moving here." I was stiff at his tone and could already tell he may not want me here. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I just need something to do." I said turning from him and he side stepped me now moving in front of the door.

"Your dad know what you're planning?" he asked with suspicion and I nodded.

"Yes and so does your mom." I said and his eyes hardened on me.

"My mom? Look any plans you're even thinking of making need to be run by me. Not my mom, not your dad, ME." he said before scoffing and shaking his head. "And how do you expect to even get a house. You're a girl. You ain't got no man how are you going to take care of a house of your own? Who will pay the bills and go out and work?"

I just stared at him long and hard as he attempted to drown me with questions then talk about how I could only do this with a man living with me.

"Now see that is where you will always be wrong Dodd Gerhardt." I said moving up to him and his head tilted down to look at my form.

"You keep tossing the word girl around like that's what I am. No Dodd, I am my mother's daughter. I am a woman." I said walking around him. "A young fertile woman and with my lineage, I can give birth to many sons if I want." I opened the door and was met with the cool air.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dodd asked and I smirked knowing I struck a nerve.

"Meaning unlike you, I can have sons." I replied moving over to the nearest car only to be grabbed and pressed hard into the door. His face was inches from mine, eyes glaring hard and threatening.

"You keep playing with me little girl, and I'll show you exactly how much damage I can do." he said lowly and I just glared at him.

"Let me go." I said lowly. He shook his head.

"You ain't leaving this house." he commanded.

"Am I prisoner? If I am annoying you Dodd I can call my father and have him send for me. I'll be out of your house and his money goes with me." I said. He squinted his eyes at me for a moment and the heavy footsteps of Bear split the silence.

"Dodd, leave the girl alone." he said and Dodd glanced back before looking back at me and releasing me. He dug his hand inside his coat pocket before pulling out a pair of keys.

"I want that car back in front of this house by 9 pm… sharp." he said and I nodded smiling some.

"Thank you." I purred and turned and got in the car and drove off. I was no fool though, I made sure I was not followed before arriving at the hotel. I stared at it from my car window thinking I could just leave. I could drive away and really look for some houses. Sudden tapping made me jump and I looked up to see Gale standing beside the door looking down at me. He was in the same outfit as earlier. Well glad I didn't get too dressed up then. I rolled my window down quickly.

"I thought you would at least be inside." I said looking around making sure no one recognized us. He tilted his head and looked around himself.

"You seem to be unsure of yourself." he pointed out coolly and I nodded.

"Yes. I was actually thinking about going through with my lie and go look around at some houses." I said and he gave me a look.

"Alone? You don't have a man, how are you even going to do that?" he asked. I frowned immediately at his words and just shook my head. God, what is with these men and their backwards views.

"You know what. I don't need this." I said starting my car up again only to have his hand grip mine. It wasn't hard, but it made me tense nonetheless and look up at him. He rolled his eyes and began to walk around the front of the car and open the passenger's side. My eyes widened as he just got right inside.

"What are you doing? This is a Gerhardt car, you can't be in here." I said quickly and he looked at me with smooth eyes.

"Then you better get us out of here, before someone sees us." He said and I tensed now not moving just yet.

"What happened to dinner? Or is this some kind of trick to lure me from the Gerhardts." I said leaning back from him and looking down looking at his crotch for any guns. Suddenly he took my hand and I gasped as he placed it over his crotch and I tensed at the firmness pressing into my palm. I bit my bottom lip hard and looked up at his dark eyes.

"Drive." he merely replied releasing my hand after a few seconds and I just looked ahead and slowly started the car before taking off. Where were even going now?


	12. Chapter 12

12

I could see snowflakes disappearing on the window, and I smiled enjoying the sight. I just kept driving straight taking any turns Gale demanded. Well he didn't really speak, he just pointed to numerous places.

"So you thinking about staying here?" he suddenly asked and I looked at him to see his eyes remained on the road ahead and he glanced at me for a split second before looking ahead. I shrugged slowly.

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." I replied.

"How is that going to work?" he asked and I just looked down in thought of his words.

"Well my dad will probably help me get a place that's affordable… I'll get a job and work to pay my bills." I replied. I didn't feel too bad telling him this because it wasn't an absolute plan. Even if he ran back to his bosses and told them it wasn't credible information. He looked at me now confused.

"Who is going to look after your house?" he asked, and I glanced at him to see he looked genuinely curious. Are you serious?

"I guess me." I responded and he scoffed lowly.

"A woman… working and taking care of the house, unbelievable." he said and I looked at him more intently. God he was no sounding like Dodd and that was a major turn off.

"Why? Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked and he looked at me, his hard eyes not changing from their usual hardness.

"Because it's a man's job to take care of the bills and money. The woman cares for the house and the man cares for everything else. Equal partnership." he said moving his hand from left to right as if to signify this. He must be joking. But I didn't reply, because I wanted to focus on the road. The snow was falling more.

"So you and that Indian going to move in together?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm not looking for a roommate. Besides he's not my boyfriend." I replied.

"He's not?" Gale asked as if stunned. I shook my head.

"He's not. People do just fuck you know." I said glancing back at him.

"Oh I know." he replied and I nodded.

"You married?" I asked. Now there was silence, but that was just as good as any spoken answer.

"Unhappily yes." he said and I nodded. It wasn't my business to go into detail. I wasn't trying to be his side girl or anything like that anyways. "Turn here."

He pointed to the road that leads into the forest. I was starting to become cautious, my heart beating faster now realizing we have just been casually speaking and not talking about the real possible issue at hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked not sure if he would tell me or not.

"I figured dinner in a hotel would be too public, so maybe some where… secluded would be better." he said. I gave a gentle scoff.

"Secluded to do what?" I asked.

"To get to know each other, better." he replied. The sky was blocked out by the trees and I swallowed some, my palms now starting to sweat and my hands gripping the wheel.

"I'm guessing the fun is over and now it's time to get to the more serious stuff. I don't know what Kansas City would want with me, but threatening me or causing harm to me wouldn't be in anyone's best interest." I explained noticing he was shaking his head.

"I've already told you this isn't about our affiliations. It's just you and me." he said. I rolled my eyes. How could I not assume that?

"You just get excited on the forbidden temptation. The fact you got to fuck an exotic creature that's considered frowned upon by society." I said.

"What and you don't? You slept with the enemy and what you did is more dangerous than what I did." he purred. I gawked.

"You slept with the enemy too." I said and he shook his head.

"Kansas City isn't at war with Georgia." he said, and I just rolled my eyes finding myself even more annoyed.

"God you're no different than Hanzee." I muttered.

"That the Indian's name?" he asked after a few seconds. I didn't reply and I just shrugged my answer.

"I'd rather not talk about this…" I answered just following the road.

"Fine." he said gruffly and I just remained silent. The road seemed to go on forever. The trail will soon be covered in snow.

"So this the last time we doing this?" I asked.

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard me. I whipped my head to him.

"Is this the last time we are doing this?" I asked a bit slower and he shrugged.

"Sure. If that's what you want." he said.

"What I want is to go home." I stated.

"I heard why your father sent you here. Some people killed one of your people and you sent you to the Gerhardt's for protection." he said. I nodded.

"It's just business. Are you planning to wage war on the Gerhardts?" I asked and he turned to me.

"You know I can't answer that." he said and I just nodded. "I'm sure your father knows that the old man is not getting better. What's stopping him from just trying to take over?" I shrugged.

"Even if I knew the answer to that, you know I couldn't tell you." I said and he arched a brow.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" he asked. I decided to no longer speak on the subject of my family and he Gale didn't push. Something was finally coming into view, and I noticed it was a log cabin. I could see lights in the window and I glanced at Gale to see him pointing to it. There were no other cars so I figured this was the secluded area he was talking about. I stopped the car and looked around some obviously looking for others who could be hiding. I cut the car off and looked at Gale now to see him looking back at me.

His are the familiar dark hue from the hotel room.

"If this is the last time we are to see each other in this fashion, let's make it count." he said raising his hand to gently slide his fingers across my cheek. I wasn't sure how to deal with the light gesture, so I just nodded. He removed his hand and left the car and walking around the front of it. I could reverse right now and back out and just keep reversing until I hit he main road. But that's when I saw his shot gun beneath his jacket as he walked and now I thought heavily against it. He got to my side and opened the door and I tensed some and leaned back as I watched his hand lift up to me. I was hesitant and my eyes and body language told him so.

Gale shook his head slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said and I figured it was time to just get this over with. I unbuckled my seat belt and took his hand and he helped me from the car. My eyes remained on his face as I stepped out onto my two feet. That's when I noticed a small scar next to his right eye and I knew I didn't have to wonder how he got that. He raised his hand toward the cabin and I just inhaled and looked at the small, innocent looking cabin. I wondered who owned it, I wondered if they were alive. I walked towards the front porch and Gale followed and we moved up the stairs. I lifted my hand to the nob but noticed it was gone. Just like back at the type writer's store. I looked at Gale and he just smirked and pushed the door open and motioned for me to go in. I did just that. I looked around to see it was a cozy little cabin with a bed on the right and a kitchen on the left and a bathroom in the back with a door to the back. There were a few rugs on the floor and I noticed dishes in the sink.

I felt Gale's hands gently wrap around my shoulders and I could see him out of the corner of my eyes as the side of his head began to rub against mine. His body was already pressing into me. I glanced at the bed to see it was neatly made and saw a pair of shoes in the open closet on the right side of the house.

"What happened to the owners of this cabin?" I asked lightly and I heard a low chuckle emit from his body.

"Couldn't have anyone ruining our final moment. It's not on the Gerhardt's radar," he said. I knew all too well what that meant. I could feel his lips pressing into my neck, his beard tickling my flesh causing a shiver to go down my spine. His hands moved to my chest and he cupped my breasts through my shirt, "We won't be bothered."

I let out a soft sigh wondering where he buried whoever lived here. I felt horrible, but I put myself in this position, and I would see myself out of it with as little damage as possible.

Author's notes

Hey all I will be updating Scar hopefully tomorrow. I've been really sick for the past few days and it's been hell but I updated this because I promised a few people I would. But I'll have an update on Scar by tomorrow if I have the strength for it.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Gale is pure muscle. His hands know how to hold me down, to kill, to torture. He's not shy like our first time. He's moving with such aggression, that I have no choice but to submit on my stomach to him as he thrusts wildly into me on the bed. I feel his chest on my back, and I hear his grunts and pants. His land is wrapped around my neck, but not too hard even though I still think he is going to probably kill me during all of this. His shot gun and coat are in the corner behind the front door and two of his knives are resting on the night stand.

Yet my body still moves with him, my mind clouded by the pure pleasure I was in. I feel his face pressed into my cheek and together we're moaning and groaning together. The bed creeks mildly and doesn't mess up our bliss. I feel his cock suddenly slip out and as he goes to put back, I quickly notice he thrust into the wrong hole. I let out quick yelp as I feel my ass stretching to fit his size. With my right hand I quickly pull at his nicely combed hair, and he responds by just covering my hand with his own and kissing the side of my forehead, panting heavily.

He doesn't move just yet and I am not shocked that the pain wasn't worse. There were enough juices all over our crotches to provide enough lubricant for what he just did.

"You ever have someone in your ass before?" he asked and I just shake my head. My stomach is tightening up not used to something going in. But it didn't feel bad. Of course, I flexed my ass muscles trying to gauge the pain of it now. "That's it, tighten up."

Already our bodies begin to move as one again and my fingers slowly uncurl from his hair and I slide it gently down his face. We glanced at each other and immediately, our lips crashed against each other. After we came, we lied in the bed tangled in the sheets. My eyes remained on the ceiling, and Gale just closed his eyes trying to control his once ragged breathing. My legs were numb and I was glad no one was talking. It gave me some time to think. I've gotten too deep with Kansas City. Maybe it was time for me to call my father and have me sent elsewhere. Shit was bound to hit the fan soon with Simone sleeping with that Mike guy. She's going to tell them all what happened and maybe even tell them about me. I definitely couldn't let that happen.

I finally glanced at Gale to see him looking down before noticing my eyes and he turned to me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked lightly and he shook his head.

"Why don't you just move to Kansas City?" he asked and I just blinked some slowly sitting up.

"What?" I asked and he shrugged lying on his side in my direction.

"Yeah. Move there instead of staying here. Who knows how long the Gerhardt's will last now that their patriarch is down. If we don't take them, someone else will. And you don't need to live in a town surrounded by enemies." he explained and I tilted my head some.

"That is what exactly will happen if I move to Kansas City." I said moving to find my clothes. As I found my panties and slid them on, I began to think of his words. Why would ever suggest something like that? I then looked over my shoulder.

"Are you like… wanting me to move to Kansas City so we can still screw around?" I asked and he shrugged some.

"Maybe. Maybe we can get to know each other." he said and I already shook my head.

"Why would you want that?" I asked. He was sliding on his briefs and sat at the end of the bed.

"Maybe I see you more as just a body to fuck like your Indian." he said. I scoffed and shook my head now looking for my bra.

"Don't be ridiculous. You got what you wanted and it was really good, but we are in a dream and it's time to wake up from that." I said now looking for my blouse.

"Aren't you tired of just being an object?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You don't get to ask that." I replied and he raised his hand.

"Fair enough." he said standing up and moving over to the mirror in the back making sure he was looked presentable I guess.

"So how'd you get those facial scars?" I asked.

"By doing my job." he replied lowly moving over to slide on his black buttoned up shirt and now his white coat. He then began to put his weapons on within his white coat. As he was dressing, I moved over to the window and merely peaked out. The snow had stopped falling and it wasn't dark yet. Thank god.

"You know you're a mob boss's daughter. I'm sure you've learned some survival skills from your family. I hear they're tough for…" he paused and I rolled my eyes knowing he was about to say colored or negroes or something.

"What makes you think I haven't been using my survival skills.?" I asked looking at him. He gave me a look as if saying touché before nodding. Once we were all completely dressed, he moved over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. I placed my hand over his stopping him and looking up at him. God what was I even doing?

"Do you really want to get to know me or are you still high on your little jungle fever?" I asked. His eyes were their usual intimidating orbs and he nodded.

"I do want to get to know you." he answered and I stared at him intently. Why couldn't I believe him? I merely nodded and grabbed the keys off the shelf and headed out the door. As we began to drive back, I glanced at him.

"So… tell me about you. Why'd you join the mob and become an enforcer?" I asked.

"Family was poor. Wayne and I turned into thieves to get by. We got older and bigger. Met Joe Bulo, he taught us more street smarts and soon, we owned it world. Took care of our parents and Wayne married first then me." I slowly nodded.

"I see." I replied. "You like hurting people?" I could see it out of the corner of my eyes he was smirking and that was his reply. I only nodded again. Wasn't surprised.

"So when am I seeing you again?" he asked. I looked at him stunned and just shook my head and he just raised his hand. "To get to know you." I shook my head.

"You know we will have no time to get to know each other, not while both gangs have an agenda." I replied.

"What we have time to fuck but we don't have time to talk?" he asked almost offended and I just bit the inside of my cheek.

"Okay fair point. But it's also dangerous for me. If the Gerhardt's catch me with you they will kill me." I replied.

"We'll have other chances. This thing will either end with war or submission. Once it's all said and done we can go from there." he said.

"You talk like you're trying to start a relationship with me or something." I replied.

"Maybe I am." he muttered and I just winced some at his words.

"You're married. That will always stand between us. I don't intend to ever be the other woman. Hell who knows things may not even go my way. My father may say no to the whole thing and just tell me I gotta stay in Georgia." I explained.

"But you're an adult."

"But I am also a woman… a black woman who still needs her father's money to get out if I want to truly live on my own." I said. Gale didn't respond and it didn't bother me that he didn't. Once we were back at his hotel, we both looked around making sure we didn't see any one affiliated with us. Once we both deduced the area was clear, I feel Gale's hand behind my head and I look at him only to see his lips crashing into mine. Without much thought, I responded enjoying the taste of his lips.

Even when we weren't in heated passion, his lips were addictive. He pulled back only a few inches.

"Good bye." he whispered. His voice was so tamed and his eyes were gentle for once and I was just speechless as he left the car. Why did I feel… sad this our meeting was over? I haven't even known him long and I was disappointed things came to an end. But it had to right? He's an enforcer: a dangerous, silent, mysterious enforcer. And I'm a mob boss's daughter who had duties to her family. My only job to lie low and not get into any trouble. I hurried and drove off until I was back at the ranch. I parked the car and got out to see Bear standing on the rail with a beer in his hand and I smiled at him once I got out. He gave his usual chill smile and I went inside. I wanted to hurry and take a shower. Gail's scent was all over me and even though no one knew his smell, they would know I was with a guy and that wasn't good either I was sure.

I managed to get to my room, strip and head to the bathroom. I washed my hair and scrubbed from head to toe. As I was rinsing off, I heard the door open and I look up.

"Hey!" I snapped and suddenly the curtains swooshed back and standing there was a very naked Dodd. "Have you lost your mind?" He just gave me a glare as he began to step into the shower. My eyes widened as I glared up at him.

"We need to talk." he said before pulling the curtains shut.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Dodd placed himself in front of the shower head and I just moved back some so he could have space.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You've been seeing someone." he snapped. My chest tightened immediately and I looked him over as he leaned his head back beneath the water.

"I'm not seeing anyone." I said and I felt his arm grab hold of my shoulder and press me into the tiled wall. His finger came up immediately pointing right at me.

"Don't lie to me. You think you're here on vacation. You know you're really ungrateful. Coming into my father's home and just going out whenever you want and fucking whoever you want. In case you haven't noticed, we may be going to war." he snapped.

"So with Otto down and a war coming, that doesn't sound like me being safe." I said firmly.

"You don't to worry about any of that. Until these fuck nuts leave, you are not to go out with an escort. This means no fucking around or drugs." he said. I scoffed.

"I'm not your daughter. You don't get to boss me around or mistreat me because I'm a woman." I said.

"You're a girl. Who spreads hers legs for any man who looks at her with interest." he said his face inches from mine and I whimper some. "Is that what you like? You like the attention and men taking advantage of you?" I feel his other hand sliding down my stomach with the rest of the water and I feel it moving between my legs.

"Stop it." I snapped now feeling his body press into me.

"Or you'll what?" he whispered darkly, and there was a hard knock on the door making us both freeze. His hand moved from my legs and clasped over my lips. "What!"

"Hanzee's back… he has news about Rye." It was one of his men and now both Dodd and I looked at each other with emotional eyes. He's back now? So soon? I wasn't allowed to hear about what Hanzee found out, but word flooded the house immediately. Some butcher killed him? An assassin, one of Kansas City's men? Why would they kill him before a deal was even met that didn't make any sense.

I just sat outside on the front porch feeling tears slide down my face as I processed the information. Rye was gone. Gone forever. He wasn't a perfect man but he still had potential. The front door opened and Hanzee strolled out slowly, his usual tired features showing. We didn't even speak. Like that meant anything now. This was exactly what Dodd needed for a war.

Night rolled around and I just lied on my back, staring up at the ceiling. It was about one in the morning when my door finally cracked open. I didn't even bother to acknowledge it. I knew who was coming in. Hanzee shed his coat and placed it on the back of my chair. I remained quiet as he moved over to the bed and I slid my body over a bit so he could get in. Then he did something I was not expecting. He lied his cheek over my left breast and just sighed some. He didn't move to touch me anywhere or strip me of my clothes. He just lied there.

"Was Rye really killed by a hitman from Kansas City?" I asked. But I didn't get an answer that night. Or the three nights after that. I heard some of the men speaking around that Ollie had been killed. It seemed Mike and the Kitchen Brothers made their intentions clear while Floyd and the others went to negotiate with Joe Bulo. Apparently, Joe was not up for negotiating. I couldn't believe they left Otto out in this cold.

So this is it. It is war. I remained on the front porch in one of my large coats. Now it was time for me to think about myself. My father is at war and even one of his allies are at war. This was not a good thing and I was sure he would want to know about it. God there was no way he would allow me to stay anywhere with any type of gang violence going on, not at this level. Now my mind drifted back to Gale. The Kansas City enforcer. I couldn't get him out of my head for some reason. Why. Why couldn't I? I shouldn't even be thinking of him, there wasn't anything significant about him. Not like we knew anything enough about each other to really have a connection. Not like we're compatible.

I needed to call him. Luckily for me he was already calling. I moved back inside to one of the empty rooms.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello my little one. How are things?" he asked. I was unsure of how to even say anything.

"So far so good. There may be issues with Kansas City, but I don't know how Floyd is handling it. They may ask for help." I said.

"No, Floyd is too proud of a woman and won't ask for help from her black allies. She will ask her white allies for help first and if all else fails then she will call me. But I am certain this situation will handle itself." he said and I swallowed some.

"You sound so certain." I replied.

"I am." he replied.

"I don't understand is that good for us or bad?" I asked.

"The little you know the better." he replied. That meant to me that he may or may not be going against the Gerhardts. Was he siding with Kansas City and not telling me? Was he going to send secret help to Floyd to fight back against them?

"Dad I don't like not knowing. You said it yourself, we have to be honest with each other in these situations." I replied.

"Relax my little dove. You are perfectly safe. If I felt you weren't you wouldn't even be there. Relax. Don't get into business that isn't yours. You'll be fine." he replied. I sighed and nodded.

"Does this mean I can't look for any houses?" I asked.

"I've spoken with Floyd and we've decided once all the trouble dies down if you still want to stay you can. Why you would choose North Dakota is beyond me. But we will talk more about that later. You just stay put and do as you're told." he replied. I was hopeful for his words, but I nodded.

"Yes, daddy. How are things there?" I asked.

"We are waiting. I've sent my assassin and making sure nothing leads back to us or any African American they can pin the blame on. It'll look like a suicide. You'll be home soon and we can plan out your new living spaces then." he said. I nodded.

"Okay. Love you." I replied.

"And I love you." he replied lovingly. I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. Even though the weather was calm today, I felt more and more was coming our way as well. I was sure this wasn't the time to leave the house. But I couldn't help it, I wanted to be as far away from any danger as possible. I mean who knows what was going to happen now. I walked into the kitchen and saw Floyd sitting there with Dodd and Bear. Hanzee of course was in the back.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to interrupt." I replied.

"No. You're fine dear." Floyd said. "You speak to your father?" I nodded.

"Yes. He says he is certain things will die down as they should. He trusts you know what you're doing." I said and she nodded.

"We should ask Dawn's father for help." Bear said. Dodd whipped his head to his brother.

"Are you insane? We don't need their help. We got out allies. We can handle Kansas City." he snapped. I inhaled some.

"My father is always a phone call away if you need help." I assured. But already I felt I said the wrong thing. I have no idea If he would agree to help. But it's not like he couldn't. I mean he sent me here.

"Thank you, Dawn. This foolishness will be over quickly. Of that I can assure you." she said and I nodded.

"I know things are a little tense, but I can't stay cooped up in the house each and every day." I replied and she nodded but Dodd was already glaring.

"I told you you ain't going to be running around town." he snapped. Hanzee of course remained quiet as I scoffed.

"Look. If you want to send someone with me then that's fine. I won't argue." I replied. Floyd looked at me and then looked at Dodd.

"The girl is free to go wherever she pleases. As we've heard Bulo will be meeting with zoning commissioner Richard Armbruster tomorrow on a hunting trip. Take some men and pay him a visit… Hanzee, bring me his head." she demanded and Hanzee nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he replied and I cleared my throat.

"Maybe I can run some errands for you guys, need any groceries?" I asked and Floyd smiled.

"Sure dear. I'll get you a list and some cash. I can imagine this isn't what you want to think about right now. Going out will do you some good. Hanzee if you're not busy go wit her?" she instructed. Hanzee just nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he replied. I hid my distain, and just gave Floyd a respectful smile.

Gale's POV

The steady rhythm of the creaking bed in the room over, was drowned out by Wayne's checking some of our guns to make sure they were ready to use for tomorrow's hunting trip. I was merely playing with a deck of cards I brought along to keep my mind steady and focused. But as my mind grew silent of the world around me, I found myself thinking of her. Dawn Everdale. The charming yet forbidden fruit who haunts my dreams. Ever since our evening in the cabin, I found myself unable to get her out of my head.

I'm constantly wondering what she's doing or who she's with. It was becoming a distraction and I didn't like it.

"Weak." I heard Wayne say suddenly and I kept my eyes on the cards as I flipped them.

"You got something to say to me?" I asked now lifting my eyes to him.

"You heard me. You're going to let her get into your head." he said.

"She's not in my head." I lied.

"Look you had your fun. You got to sleep with a black woman. But you forget who her family is. You need to let her go. Cast her aside and let's see this assignment through. Once we are done we are going back home." he reminded. I scoffed.

"Home. To a chortling, drunk of a wife-"

"You didn't have to marry her." Wayne interrupted.

"Bull shit. It was always about what's good for the family. You practically talked my ear off about it." I snapped. Wayne sat one of his knives down and sighed.

"So then leave her. You got money, got a nice place of your own. Divorce her and become a handsome bachelor. Life was always fun when we were younger and didn't have women sewn to our sides." he reminded. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. He then sighed some. "Maybe if you want to date a black woman or whatever then we will come to that rode."

"I just can't have this one." I replied and he shook his head.

"We're in two different dangerous worlds. Maybe go for someone who doesn't have so much reputation behind them." he said in a mild light tone. I closed my eyes and just rested my forehead on my thumbs. I was not afraid of showing my vulnerable side to my brother. I needed some air.

"I'll be back." I said placing my coat and hat on. He tilted his head and gave me a distrustful look. "Just need to clear my head. Won't go far." He handed me my shot gun.

"I just don't want you hurt." he said. I just nodded and tucked my gun beneath my jacket and headed out. Maybe he was right. Maybe I needed to just focus on the mission and getting out of this fucking town and go back to my home…

I left the hotel and just went for a walk on the side walk. I figured I'd walk down the street then came back. Maybe I needed to kill something to get my edge back. How could one woman just cause me to come undone. I saw a store coming up ahead and a truck pulling up in front of it. Immediately, I saw the back of the woman's head and knew already who it was. I stood behind a thick lamp post that covered most of my body.

I slowly looked over and watched as she looked around at the parking lot around her. Her hair was pulled back and braided and she was in a large coat and I could only see her in boots and jeans. She looked all around and I just watched her, leaning my head against the post. She closed the door and walked around to the front and I found myself smiling at how beautiful she looked. However, my smile faded in a deep frown of hatred as I noticed the Indian coming out of the driver's side.

Why was he here with her? The two disappeared in the store and I just looked around thinking of what I should do. Common sense says I should have just walked away. But then again I was a man who got what he wanted, and what I wanted was her.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I thought riding in the same truck as Hanzee would be awkward, but it was silent even though the air was thick. But then again there was nothing to talk about. As we pulled into the store, I got out and just scanned the area. It was very quiet even though people were out and about walking. Hanzee and I moved inside. I gave him the list since he knew what brands the Gerhardts probably wanted. I took the shopping cart and we just moved from left to right then back to front then all around. We were back in the fruit area which was in the back corner of the store.

"Fucking bitch." Hanzee said under his breath and I looked at him with a frown.

"What?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"Aisle one. Old woman's been following us since we got in." he said. I looked over noticing a woman at the end of the aisle looking at a box of flour, but also glancing our way. Oh yeah she is your typical, nosy old white woman. White hair, wrinkled skin and old blue blouse and jeans. Oh yes, her eyes say she does not trust us because of our skin color indeed.

"Hm, maybe it's not every day you see an… African and Native American together under one roof." I said humorously and Hanzee glanced at me and then down at the apple he was holding.

"Want me to take care of her?" he asked and I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"I have a better idea." I said looking toward the woman now and holding up my middle finger to her. She caught this immediately, and her mouth dropped, her glasses fall off her nose. She caught them immediately and fumbled to put them back on her face. This time Hanzee stood beside me with his middle finger sticking straight up too. Now I was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She grabbed hold of her cart, mouthed some racial slur to us and moved on. Hanzee and I smirked at each other before turning back to the fruit. We both eyed the fruit standing there. I could tell we were both in thought and we were both tense in the shoulders. I really didn't want her to have the last laugh in this.

"Yeah you can take care of her now." I said and he just took the cart from me as if already expected me to say this.

"Be right back." he said and moved off down the aisle behind the woman. I decided, I'd head to the bathroom and think about what I just did. I basically just sent a woman to her death. But in this day and age, you couldn't afford to look weak and I was not about to look weak especially against an old bigot who was raised on entitlement. Is it wrong that I feel good about this life lost? As I entered the bathroom, I was happy to see clean stalls. I needed to pace so I went into the handicapped stall. Someone was coming in behind me so I knew I should hurry and close the door.

Just as I turn to lock the door, I'm seeing red and I gasp as a hand covered my mouth. He backs me into the wall and we're both just staring up at each other. What the hell was he doing here? He lightly shushes me and moves to lock the door with both of us inside! I shook my head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask in a whisper.

"What the hell are you doing here with _him_?" he asks bitterly.

"He's assigned to me and I volunteered to get out of the house. Sadly he has to be where I am." I whispered harshly. He frowned heavily and the anger continued to swell in his dark brown orbs. "But I've missed you." And I wasn't just saying that to diffuse the situation. After one day I can't get his scent, his eyes, his rough features out of my head. Gale's eyes lightened a little bit, but hardened up quickly.

"Don't change the subject." he demanded.

"There is no subject to discuss. He is assigned to me. That's it. Nothing can be done about that." I said. He angrily breathed through his nose as he looks me over some.

"He still try to bother you?" he asked and I just sighed.

"Not recently. But with him I can't tell anymore." I said. This was really bad that he was here. I knew things… that Hanzee was coming for them tomorrow. But that doesn't mean he and his brother will be there. So that means I can't assume anything and that I wouldn't have to tell them the Gerhardt's plans. "Why did you come here?"

"I couldn't stay away." he said. He says this with those powerful, intimidating eyes, and it makes me melt. I look away and shook my head.

"We're getting too close." I said.

"Too late for that. Look war is already here. You just have to stay out of it the best you can." he advised.

"And how can I do that, when you keep showing up places. You'll get yourself killed." I said and he finally smirked some.

"You sound almost worried about me." he said and I just shook my head.

"I'm a woman that's what I do." I said.

"Well I worry too." he said lowly. "I worry that I'm going to try and kill that Indian as quick as I can if see him put his hands on you again." His arms wrapped around my hips pulling me into him. God why did he have to speak like that.

"If I tell the Gerhardts what he's done, he may lie and they may believe him over me. Say I'm trying to sleep my way into their men and taint them, turn them against each other and I can't risk suddenly becoming the enemy. They could easily kill me." I said.

"True… but they fear your father." he said. I shook my head highly doubting that. I feel his body pressing into me further already changing up the tone of things.

"Gale, I'll be missed." I said as he gave me a gentle peck to my lips, his hands moving up and down my body.

"You sent the Indian to kill that little old lady. That makes me want you even more and I think he can wait." he said against my lips, eyes darkening on my face.

"In a bathroom?" I asked and we both looked around. It was still a clean bathroom and the toilets did have lids. Gale looked back at me as if he had concluded this as well. Oh fuck. I pulled him into me crashing our lips together and he responded immediately. Our mouths opened and our tongues found each other, and we maneuvered ourselves over towards the toilet. Gale leaned back to close the toilet and once that was closed, I helped him pull off his coat and hang it on the small hook on the door. He sat on top of the lid and I pulled off his hat missing the soft waves of his hair. I gently ran my fingers over them, and he smiled and placed it on my head before wrapping his hand around my neck gently and pulling me back in to meet his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I can see Hanzee taking pleasure in killing the old woman. Maybe he's stabbing her over and over. Maybe he's just strangling her so he can watch the fear and panic in her orbs before the light in her pupils fade. While he has his pleasure, I have mine. My body bounced atop of Gale hard and fast as soft and concealed moans left our lips. Women came in and all sounds quieted, and to tease Gale I moved slow against him, rolling my hips back and forth on him. His mouth made a perfect O shape as he had to try to remain quiet. Once the footsteps exited the door, my speed increased again. His pants were down as were mine, and my blouse is unbuttoned, so his hands could roam over my bra. Sitting on him felt amazing, his cock filled me with each movement.

I let out heightened moans whenever I felt the tip of him grazing my gspot. I was so close, the pleasure filling my entire body up. Gale wraps his arms around my back and pulls me into him. I wrapped my arms around him as he grunts and moans into my chest. After a few more seconds of grinding I feel him release everything inside me and I'm not too far after his cock kept pushing against my gspot. I shivered hard as he holds me close to him. We stay like this for a few seconds, panting gently. But it would be dangerous to stay any longer. I move off him and we slowly begin to dress ourselves. I have no idea what to think. My skin is so sensitive and my body wants more. I don't even know if I can deny these feelings anymore.

I turned to Gale to see him straightening up his coat and putting on his hat. Now he looked at me with light eyes as I approached him. We stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to say or do. I slowly leaned into him wrapping my arms around him and just holding him for a little while. His arms came up around me and we just held each other for a minute.

"I will leave first and make sure Hanzee does not see you." I replied leaning back to look up at him. He merely nodded, his silent and intimidating façade taking over again. I nodded back and moved over to the door. However, I feel his hand catch mine and I stop and look at him again. He just stared at me for a minute.

"Tonight, meet me at the cabin?" he asked. I wasn't sure I would be able to do so especially with Hanzee around now. He was sure to catch me, sure to follow if I even manage to slip from the house. But it's constantly guarded by men, I'd never get far. I licked my lips some and shook my head regrettably.

"I cannot." I said lightly and he looked at me with mild understanding and nodded releasing my hand. I felt so bad now. I had to get out of here, but before I did, I moved up to him and placed my hand behind his neck pulling him to me. Our lips connected with such heat, the fire ignited inside me once more. Gale wrapped his arms around me and pinned me to the wall responding immediately. I already wanted him again, but I had to refrain and pull myself from him. I wanted to show him, his feelings are not one sided.

I quickly left the bathroom and went to the aisle with deodorant and lotion. With my car beside me, I began rubbing the lotions on my chest and hands and face. Anything to mask Gale's scent. A hand touches my shoulder and I gasp and turn to see Hanzee staring at me.

"You ready?" he asked smoothly and I looked him over.

"Is it done?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's done. Don't ask me how though." he said and I just nodded and we continued on shopping. I made sure to say little to nothing to make sure Hanzee's attention stay on me. I saw Gale leave as we were on the other side of the store ordering some meat. He decided to drive us back.

"Got a little lotion crazy didn't ya?" he finally asked. I looked up at him and cleared my throat.

"Yeah. I guess. Women love to smell good." I merely replied before looking out the window again. I hoped it worked. I just wished the tingling between my legs would stop. "You never answered my question… was Rye really killed by a Kansas City assassin?"

"The less you know the better." he replied. I refrained from scoffing. It was obvious that something was wrong and that he may not have been telling the truth. Maybe Kansas City wasn't responsible for Rye's death.

"Did Dodd tell you to lie?" I asked. 'He is your master after all'.

"Let it go." he demanded coldly glancing at me now. I looked ahead and said nothing else. Once we were back at the Gerhardt's, some men came and helped Hanzee with the groceries. It didn't seem like I was needed for anything so I just went upstairs and moved down the hall to my room. As I was walking, an open door to my left caught my attention and I paused to look in the door way. It was Floyd and Otto's room. Otto was in bed and Floyd was lying beside him over the blankets as he was under them.

I took in their form for a moment. Two elders who had lived a life of youth and greatness together, and even though that legacy was built on blood and bodies, I knew their love was real. Their hearts beat as one and they did not second guess each other. I realized that's what I want too. I don't want to grow alone and die as just a mob's daughter. I want to be someone wife, someone's mother. But with my status, that could be impossible unless I let it be impossible. I moved to my room and slid off my coat. As I hung it in the closet, I see Dodd entering.

"Hey, we aren't finished with our talk." he stated. I just looked at him for a moment and then moved on the bed and sat down, curling my fingers between my legs.

"Alright let's finish it." I replied. He took a few steps in and placed his hands on his hips.

"This guy you been seeing. Who is he?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know his name. We just meet for sex. Then that's it." I lied. He scoffed and shook his head.

"You been hanging with my daughter too much. She's going to turn you into a real slut you know that!" he barked. I stiffened a bit at his words.

"It's not wise to call your ally's daughter a slut." I advised and he scoffed.

"Oh don't you worry about that. When all this business is over and you're gone, we won't need your family's business anymore. Consider our alliance done." he said. I gave a gentle pout standing up and walking up to him.

"That'll be too bad. I was looking forward to my father's partnership with this family being strong. I mean with us, you'll have so much more access to weapons and drugs." I said gently placing my hand on his chest lightly running my hand up and down before moving down slowly towards his stomach. He watched me intently now. "Besides your mother wouldn't let you break ties with us. There's too much at stake now, you can't afford to lose any allies." I had managed to gently back him into the closest wall across from the door. It was open, but not enough for someone to see unless they really peaked in. I gave a light groan as my hand found its way beneath Dodd's pants with the help of my other hand unbuckling his belt.

"Aww Dodd wants to be top dog, he wants to have everything." I whisper leaning into him now, as his eye twitches as if his stone like face is breaking of all intimidating. My hand finally feels the shaft of his semi erect cock. My lips gently rub against his thinner lips and he doesn't move. "Too be a king, you must learn to accept things to keep access to everything."

My hand was moving up and down steadily against his cock, bringing it to life easily. This was more of a show of dominance on my part versus truly trying to turn him on.

"Just imagine putting this thick white cock inside me, filling me with your cum and putting little baby boys inside my womb. Oh it's so forbidden." I moaned against his lips as he groaned some. I feel his hips moving slowly to feel more friction of my hand.

"If you break our alliance then that leaves us open with an alliance with Kansas City. You can't keep your family safe, if you're letting go of your allies." I said against his lips giving them a soft lick as my hand now jerks him. He growled now, his eyes fluttering close as he takes in the pleasure I am able to give him. I jerk him faster and harder and he exhaled hard.

"Oh god." he mutters before I stop and remove my hand from him. His eyes snap open and rage fills his eyes once more. That's all he knows. Rage.

"And then you lose access to me." was all I replied before turning and just moving out the room with a smirk on my lips.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Later that night, I lied awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. In a matter of hours, Hanzee will be going after Kansas City. I worried for Gale, worried that he and Hanzee will fight. My heart pounded hard and I felt my entire body was flushed. I was panicking and that much I knew. The door slowly opened and in slid the silent Indian. I merely looked at him with my eyes before sitting up. He was in a grey shirt and jeans. I watched in silence as he slid off his shirt and then his pants. There was nothing else. I just stared at him for a second, noticing the throbbing erection between his legs. I was not unhinged by this. He took a few steps toward me standing by the head of the bed. I had to look up at him now. His eyes were tired, always tired, his hair resting over his shoulders. He leaned over and curled his fingers into the back of my head and already I tensed.

He noticed this but leaned in toward me anyways. His lips moved into graze my own, but I looked away. His grip on my hair tightened and he pulled my head back so I faced him, but I struggled in frustration. I could see the annoyance and frustration in his eyes as he tried to restrain me. Finally after a sharp no, I managed to push back and this time, he moved back. I stared at him hard and angrily. We were stuck in limbo now, staring at each other. Neither of us knew what to say. He just stared at me confused and almost hurt. I thought I didn't know what to say.

"I don't want you." I said lowly. His brows knitted together for a split-second processing my words. Still we remained in our positions staring at each other. Would he lash out, get angry and hurt me? No he doesn't act unless commanded. I was the only thing he could have that he never had to ask permission until now.

"What's changed?" he finally asked, his voice low and gravely. He was really asking 'is there someone else?', 'what's his name?'. I shook my head.

"You have changed." I replied. His eyes fluttered down some as he looked at the ground for the decoder of my words. He would never want what I wanted. Maybe Gale would. After more silence, he finally leaned over and slowly placed his shirt over his head, his eyes never meeting mine. It's like he's in autopilot, just moving but nothing else. He slid his pants on and buttoned them. Meanwhile, I was holding my breath, waiting for him to do something out of character. Once he was dressed, he turned and just walked out the door. There was nothing but silence dancing around me now. Was that all it took? Merely expressing how I did not want to be taken advantage of again?

Was that something I'd miss? I moved back to the door and locked it then I went back over to my bed and stared at the ceiling some more. Slowly I closed my eyes and waited for the sun to catch my lids.

Gale's POV

She said she wouldn't be able to come out tonight. But I waited at the cabin nonetheless. Maybe she would surprise me and show up. But I was fooling myself. That damn Indian would be watching her like a hawk now that was back. I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. But I still hoped. Hoped she would be able to sneak away from her prison and drive here. I closed my eyes, for once, letting my imagination roam freely. I would see her reflection as snow fell from total darkness and get caught in her curls. She smiles at me and waves and bashfully, I'd wave back. I'd meet her at the door and open it. I'm impatient, so I'd grab her quickly and pull her inside. I'd kiss her hard, showing her how much I missed her.

Sure we already fucked in the bathroom, but with her, my cock rises to attention the second she releases an airy breath. Her skin is so soft, opposite of mine. Cracked and scarred from fighting, from stabbing and choking. But I enjoyed seeing the light in her eyes more than seeing the light leave a man's eyes. I'd strip my jacket off and she'd follow, removing her own, and we'd dance across the room, stripping each other of our clothes. Our lips would hardly leave each other. I'd make love to her this night. I'd tell myself to. I wouldn't fuck her, no matter how hard every urge in my body tells me to. I'd go slow, let her feel every inch of me inside her wet opening. She'd beg and moan and writhe beneath me, and I'd smirk enjoying the control and power I had over her. She was mine and mine alone. I'd cum inside her, each time I would, until she's pregnant with my child. She'd have one son, and he'd be mine. And then we'd have another son. Two strapping lads to learnt he ways of the life. Our last child would be a little girl. Daddy's girl, to be protected by me and her older brothers. A man would have to earn the right to date my princess.

My eyes snapped opened as I realized how far my thoughts had gone. I looked around to see the silent cabin room around me. I couldn't believe my thoughts took me so far into the future. I had to get out of here. The silence was allowing me to get lost deep in my thoughts. Such mindless and surreal thoughts. That's not a life I could have. That was a fantasy. I lived a dangerous life. But maybe that's why my marriage was so dull and lifeless. Irina was a drunk, because I didn't want to give her what she needed or wanted. The daughter of a man whose brother is governor. She wasn't dangerous… but Dawn is.

Normal POV

The next morning, I was wearing blue jeans and a multicolored halter top under my long black jacket. My hair was down and pulled back by a black clip. The horses were out running in the field. Dodd was talking to Bear about something. Hanzee was walking back from the forest with a white rabbit in his hands. We said nothing as he walked up on the steps. I looked down as he paused beside me.

"Would you like any rabbit, Ms. Everdale?" he asked dryly. I was still nervous, waiting for retaliation from him. I shook my head.

"No thank you." I replied with a bit of authority in my tone. He just nodded and continued inside. He wouldn't be here long. He'd be out hunting the Kansas mob. My hands secretly shook as I wondered what would happen today.

"Dawn." I turn to see Floyd. Her eyes were cool and tired. "We'll be preparing a funeral for Rye soon. I trust you'll be here." I stared at her for a moment, the cool wind brushing my hair over my shoulders.

"If you want me here." I said, and she nodded with a mild scoff.

"Of course, I want you here. You're family." she reminded. Yeah as much family as Simone and her betrayal. But I nodded with half a smile.

"I will be there." I replied and she nodded. I heard engines revving and we looked out to see men getting in cars with shot guns and other weapons. Hanzee slowly walked from the house and I couldn't face him.

Floyd looked at him and he gave her an old stare of respect.

"Joe Bulo, his head." she reminded him. My stomach tightened, and I just looked down.

"Yes ma'am." Hanzee replied before placing his knife in its holder and he stepped off the steps, our eyes never looking at each other. Please Gale, be safe.


	18. Chapter 18

18

I just sat at the vanity dresser and gently combed my fingers through my hair. There had been talk around the house that Ronald Reagan was in town giving some kind of speech. I wasn't interested. He only appeased the white man I was sure. I just stared at my pale reflection. Hanzee was hunting Joe Bulo and this meant the Kitchen Brothers would be hunting Hanzee.

I closed my eyes and looked down, afraid for both parties. If he kills Joe Bulo and the twins, this may prove to my father that they worth keeping the alliance. I thought about a reason for why the Kansas City mob was doing this. They wanted to expand. Times are changing and soon technology will be the future. With this, meant big business for everyone. The Gerhardt's are the opposite of that. In the end, they could be easily wiped out. But if that happens and Kansas City takes over, then father loses an ally. A major reason that he refused to do business with them in the first place, was because Kansas City did not respect African Americans. They wanted our family under their thumbs as their slaves, not as their business partners.

That was just one side of things. On the other side was Dodd Gerhardt, a sexist pig who would see his family ran into ground to have power. I needed to make sure the Gerhardts remained alive without the oldest son tearing them apart, which meant he needed to be controlled. He'd need a woman's words in his mind, but he'd have to believe he thought of it. I thought back to my conversation with Floyd.

" _When are you seen as a woman?"_

"When a man helps you draw first blood."

" _Kill or hymen?"_

"Both."

Hanzee was my both: the first to take my virginity, and the first to kill an old woman for me. He did it for me, both times. I am a woman. I'm a Georgia mob woman, I am a Everdale. It was high time I start acting like it. I got up and left my room and asked a few men where Dodd was. He was tending to the horses in the barn and I left out into the cold to pay him a visit. I opened the barn and saw him changing one of the horse's horseshoe. He was all alone and I just watched him for a moment before the closing of the door alerted him. He lifted his head swiftly, hand moving to his hip as if it were instinct.

"Jesus. What the hell are you doing in here, Dawn?" he asked. I looked around at the barn for a moment before looking back at him with cool eyes.

"You talk at me, talk down to me as if I am a girl." I replied.

"You are a girl and I have to talk down to you so you know your place." he snapped and I nodded slowly turning to back to the door and pulled the wooden plank over the doors to lock it.

"So you say." I replied and turned back toward Dodd who placed his hands over his hips and watched me with suspicion.

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull?" he asked as I calmly approached him, hair wild down my shoulders. He needed to believe he was smart, always the smart one. But he is still just a man.

"I've told you how Everdale girls become women," I said finally stopping in front of him. "So why don't you show me how Gerhardt girls become women… I want our alliance to stay as strong as possible, Dodd. And I am willing to do anything I have to." He scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever game you're playing, it's not going to work." he said and I smiled some.

"Are you afraid of a challenge? Afraid to let your guard down a little and have some fun?" I asked letting the back of my hand move toward his cheek. He leaned back just a bit until, eyes cautious and sharp. However, he let my knuckles gently run over his rugged cheek and I smiled. "Even if it's just one time." His eyes looked over my face as if for once he was having a battle within his mind. Black women are still exotic creatures to white men. They may want to hate our men, but they still wanted to fuck us raw.

"Seems like you're willing to do anything for your family." he said lowly.

"Aren't you?" I asked. "If there is something else you'd rather I do to maintain our alliance, I will do it." I began pulling away, but before I can get far back, his hand reaches out and grabs my forearm quicker than I expected. He jerks me forward so our chests pushed into each other and now we were caught in a dark stare between each other. Of course how could he resist the chance to take advantage of a seemingly innocent girl.

"Make a woman out of me Dodd." I replied. That's all it really took before his lips crashed into mine asserting dominance. The smell of cigarettes on his lips was definitely there, but I pushed past it. I wrapped my arms around his immediately and he backs me into an empty, clean stable. Immediately we began to pull off our jackets. I'm in a dress so it was easy for him to get his hands under my dress and yank down my panties. He begins to fumble with his jeans before a heavy beating on the door makes us both pause and look up.

"Dodd!" It's Bear. We immediately separate from each other and get decent.

"What!" Dodd yells back.

"Hanzee's back!" he answers.

"Shit." he says what I'm thinking. Now I remember what was on the other side of that door. Reality. Gale. I pull my panties up and slide my jacket back on before moving from the stall. Dodd follows and grabs my arm whipping my back around to face him.

"This ain't over!" he said. I tore my hand from his hold and just walked out the back doors of the barn. I walked out a few feet, feeling my face heat up from the cold and tears flowing down my cheeks at the thought of Gale being hurt. I straightened myself out and moved around the barn and over to the house. I stepped inside and could hear everyone in the kitchen. I slowly stepped inside and saw Floyd with Hanzee, Dodd, and Bear. However, I didn't register any of them except the blood head of Joe Bulo on the dining table. I gasped and covered my mouth at the pale face that stared at me. Eyes rolled to the back of the head with pale, purple lips.

"You get em all?" Dodd asked.

"We killed most of them." Hanzee said.

"What about those twins?" Bear asked and I finally looked up from the head and over to Hanzee who just looked at Bear.

"Killed one of them, knife to the throat and let another live. Milligan wasn't there. I let the other life." he said, his eyes finally landing on me. I felt frozen at his words and I could not ask which twin he killed or which twin he let live. Because why would I care? The easiest thing to ask. I had to stop my body from trembling visibly as I could only wonder which Kitchen brother was alive.

"Fine. Get a guy to take this back to Milligan. Let him know we are closing in on him." Floyd demanded before getting up from the table and leaving the room. She passed me, placing a hand on my shoulder before leaving. I sighed and just turned and moved back out to the front porch and just sat down slowly. This was a win for the Gerhardts and I should be happy. But I couldn't feel anything for anyone right now. I was too afraid, paranoid that my sadness may give me away. So what should I do? I needed to find Simone, or at least tell Floyd that so I'd have permission to leave alone. I found her with Otto, and felt it was not appropriate to disturb her alone time with her husband.

"Dawn, what is it?" she asked and I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later." I said and she shook her head smoothening down her outfit.

"No it's alright. I was going to ask you if you had seen Simone any?" she asked. Bingo

"No, but I have an idea of where she might be. I can go and get her." I said and she nodded reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a set of keys.

"Take one of the cars." she said. I nodded and took the keys and left the room. I placed the keys in my pocket and headed back to the front of the house. I was happy Hanzee and Dodd were still speaking in the kitchen. I didn't know if they noticed me, but once I was outside and moving to the car, I noticed they hadn't followed me. I had to go to the hotel. I needed to see if he was alive. If he wasn't then Wayne would probably kill me or even Mike if either of them answered the door.

If I needed to get out of such a situation, maybe I could use a possible alliance to get me out of there. We will see. As I took off, I made sure to keep looking around to make sure I wasn't followed. I parked Floyds car at a gas station and walked the ten-minute walk to the hotel. I wanted no one to see Floyd's car and think something's up. I moved inside and took note of how quiet it was in the lobby. So chill and relaxed. I moved over and took the elevator. A shiver shot up my body shaking me to the core as my heart beat even faster. I could be moving up to my death right now. I could be faced with an angry Kitchen brother, completely made over the loss of his twin brother- his other half. The elevator stopped and I left out a gentle whimper at the motion. The doors slid open and I moved down the hall.

But as the urge to know built inside me, I began to move at top speed to the end of the hall until I was at the door. I knocked three times, firmly and quickly. I wanted to get it over with. I needed to see who was on the other side of the door. I could hear the chain sliding from the lock and the lock above the door came next. I held my breath and my body tightened up as the door finally opened.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I was met with Gale's glaring face. He had a cut above his left cheek and I had never been so relieved to see the rich red color of his coat. But the look in Gale's eyes were feral. He was a predator who was unpredictable, so I couldn't read him at all.

"Hanzee said he left one of you alive." I said, voice quivering as I spoke. His eyes scared me, and I couldn't tell if he saw me as a lover or an enemy. I slowly moved closer to him and he just stared down at me with an unresponsive stare. I looked over his wound before raising my hand to him. "You're hurt." He quickly grabs my hand stopping me and he just keeps staring at me. He's here, alive. But this meant Wayne was not. His hand is slightly shaking over mine. He's fighting his inner self and I just leaned in closer to him. His nose twitches just a bit as I lightly shake my head.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I gently peck his lips. It's soft and airy and innocent and filled with sadness. He didn't pull back, but he didn't respond either. "I'm so sorry." I press my forehead against his now gently rubbing my face against his. He shuts his eyes tight now and finally leans into me, his lips pressing into mine. He's shaking some and I feel his arms move to wrap around mine. He holds me tight to his body and I wrap my arms around him. His lips leave mine for a second as he stares at me with the usual hard eyes.

"Did you know?" he asked lowly.

"Not until half of the Gerhardt men were gone. I'm sorry, I should have gotten more involved." I replied but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now. None of it does. My job is to see this through." he said. I just stared into his dark eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked, something I had never once asked Hanzee before. But then again, I had never seen him show any emotions of pain. I could never comfort him.

"What I really want is something you'd be unable to give." he said. I could see in his dark eyes what he wanted.

"One on one time with him." I replied, and he nodded looking down some. I inhaled some and looked down wondering what else I could do for him. I just reached down and took his hand staring at it for a second. "Do you want me to go?" He observed my face for a moment before shaking his head.

"Never." he said raggedly before pulling me into the room. He pulled me into him, our lips colliding into one another quickly. His hands moved to slide off my coat.

"But Mike-"

"He's not here." he replied against my lips as they dominated them once more. Already my hands moved to pull his jacket down and remove his hat. His hands pawed at my breasts through my blouse. It was aggressive, and I could tell there was anger mixed into his actions from the death of his brother. I pushed back however showing that I could handle his emotions through this. I unbuttoned his white suit and pulled it off. He leaned over and gripped my ass lifting me up and walking me to the bedroom where everything first started. He lied me on the bed and we continued to undress each other. He gripped the front of my lace bra and just tore it right apart. I gasped, and he kissed me once more, hard and heatedly. In seconds we were both naked and I whimpered.

"What if Mike comes back?" I whispered with mild worry.

"I don't care." he said roughly as his lips found my neck and he kissed and sucked on them with just the right amount of pressure that I could feel my body growing warm and numb. My nipples hardened immediately, and his thumbs came up and pressed against them in a circular motion. I whimpered feeling the heat right in my body as I held him close to me. I can feel his groin rubbing against mine trying to nuzzle between my legs and I part them so he could move between them. My eyes fluttered closed as our bodies just rubbed against each other, my hand sliding down his chest, feeling the scars that painted his chest. I never noticed them before, how each one had a story.

I feel his cock hardening against my smooth thighs and he leans down to take my right nipple into his mouth and I let out an exhale of pleasure as my body arches into him. The sucking, the licking, the light nibbling, it all drove me insane. My skin feels so sensitive, I loved it. Gale leans back up and finds my lips yet again before leaning back just an inch from me.

"I love you." he said raggedly, and I looked at him stunned and surprised. Love?

"Take it back." I demanded.

"No." he said.

"Please." I begged.

"Never." he said defiantly and kissed me again I feel his cock push right inside me. I moan out at the sudden intrusion. My walls tighten, and he doesn't break the kiss. I decide to push his words aside and love in the moment of hard and violent thrusting.

I cry out as his hips ram into me hard and rough. I expected pain, but I was only devoured by blissful pleasure. He grunts and groans hard into my neck as I moan and pant and cry in submission of him. My fingers curl into a fist over his shoulder and I can't keep myself any quieter. Every thrust causes a sharp hit of pleasure to shoot up into my stomach.

"Ah God just like that!" I cry out feeling the warmth of his skin mesh into mine. I feel really hot and I love it. I love every wild thrust, every ragged pant of breath. I love that he's alive, because I love the feeling of him inside me. I'm glad he's not dead. I'm glad he's here with me right now. Because I love him. Each thrust is mixed with pain and pleasure for him. There is no one else he can kill so instead this is his only option. This is all he has. I am all he has. He rolls our bodies over so now I am on top of him. I roll my hips against his, my eyes drinking in the lust in his. His hands keep hold of my hips as I roll my body on his.

He feels so good inside me. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. His hands reach between my legs and I feel his thumb rubbing my clit applying the perfect amount of pressure. I can feel everything starting to erupt deep inside my core. My panting grows higher and higher.

"Shit. I'm close." he mutters, and I smile down at him moving faster and harder against him and both our heads fall back as we let out a mixture of different moans and grunts as we cum together. My thighs are shaking, and he pulls me down and holds me tight against him as we both feel each other's tremors. I let out a shuddering breath as I just lied on his chest. He remains inside me and I don't want to pull from him. I didn't want to leave him.

"When this is all over… I'll move to Kansas City."


End file.
